Double, Double, Toil and Trouble
by B5Entilzha
Summary: When Carolyn receives a letter from Sean Callahan inviting her to visit him in Ireland she's tempted, but when the Captain discovers it's The Great Ghost Callahan who's inviting her he becomes concerned. What could a ghost want with a lady he's never met?
1. Chapter 1

_All recognisable characters belong to either R. A. Dick or 20th Century Fox (specifically, Jean Holloway who created Sean Callahan and gave all of us the delightful pleasure of a double helping of the brilliant and much missed Edward Mulhare). Others are my own invention and any similarity to persons living (or dead) is entirely coincidental._

 _In my mind, a section break is a scene change. Chapters are more like after the advert break (which would make this a rather long episode!)_

 _Many thanks to_ Whitehound's Ffn_how-to _page_ _for helping me with the lunacy of ff. net's formatting, which can't even cope with the most basic hard-coded HTML. Any remaining errors are mine. Many, MANY thanks to Gaylesam for taking a look and advising me where my UK mindset tripped over a US show and for being so welcoming. It's always nerve-wracking to submit your first piece for a new show and her bright and friendly response made this possible._ **  
**

 _Please be advised there is character death in this story - although in this universe that doesn't necessarily mean the end of a character and it certainly doesn't here - and there are descriptions of violence. It's not over-graphic and is necessary, but if you don't care for such things then this story isn't for you._

 **※※※**

Double, Double, Toil And Trouble 

_"Someday you'll visit me in Ireland and I'll show you what a real ghost looks like. And, if you're very lucky, you may be able to see the wee people. And did you know that if you can catch a Leprechaun he has to tell you where he's hidden his pot of gold?"_

 _"I'd love to visit your country some time."_

 _"You would?"_

 _"Hmm hmm."_

Double Trouble, Season 2 Episode 4.

 **※※※**

 **※※※**

Chapter 1

It was a seemingly normal day in Gull Cottage – inasmuch as that household ever earned the epithet. The children were at breakfast discussing their plans for the summer holidays, which would begin in two weeks; Martha was nodding sagely while trying to ensure toast didn't burn and delivering coffee, milk and juice as required and Mrs Carolyn Muir was checking the morning papers to see if they might spark any ideas for her writing.

The sound of a van outside was soon followed by a number of letters floating into the room to be dropped on the table in front of Carolyn.

"Thank you, Captain," she said and reached for the envelopes, sorting through them.

The ghost in question materialised. "You're welcome, madam." He looked over the typed missives. "Not much of interest, I'm afraid."

"Unless you're a bill collector," she agreed, quickly reducing the pile and tearing open an envelope, "and one cheque!" she cheered, waving the item in question.

"Yay!" Jonathan cried, punching the air. "I want a new model ship!"

"Hold your horses there, ensign!" Carolyn rebuked with a smile. The Captain grinned as Jonathan remarked he'd been promoted. "There are other things we need before we splurge on ourselves."

Martha was sorting through the bills, muttering to herself about the increasing cost of everything when she paused and handed over a hand-written envelope to Carolyn. "You missed one, Mrs Muir. Looks like you have a fan!"

"What makes you think that, Martha?"

"Look at the postmark. That one's from Ireland. You haven't written anything for an Irish magazine and I know we don't owe anyone there a penny." As she walked back to the stove she added, "Got to be about the only place we don't."

Curious, Carolyn opened the envelope and unfolded the letter within. "It's from Sean Callahan!"

"That flannel-mouth? What does he want?"

She grinned, noting the Captain's scowl. "Aw, come now, Captain. Haven't you got over that yet? You quite liked him by the time he left, and you did admit he had some Gregg blood in him."

"He must have to be your twin," Martha agreed. "That or the world's running out of ideas, 'though why it'd choose to recycle you is anyone's guess."

"Martha!" Carolyn scolded. "I happen to think the Captain's a very fine man and more of him in the world would never be a bad thing."

Reassured by Mrs Muir's endorsement the Captain drew himself to his full height and narrowed his eyes at Martha.

"You say so," she replied, turning back to the cooker. "Myself, I prefer a milder brew. One day one of your temper squalls will level the house!"

Insulted and blustering, the Captain sought to defend himself to Carolyn. "Madam, I would never put any of you in danger!"

Martha insisted on the last word. "No, just the carpets and the furniture!"

Before the Captain could respond Carolyn gasped. "He's invited me to visit him in Ireland," she said, "All expenses paid!" and she held up a plane ticket.

"Madam, you will be gone for months! What about the children?!"

"What about you, you mean," Martha commented under her breath.

"Airplane, Captain. It's a week's vacation for me in Ireland visiting Sean in his castle."

"Wow! He has a castle of his very own?" Candy cried, filled with excitement. "Can we come too?"

"Sorry, darling. There's only one ticket and I can't afford to get us all over there." Carolyn paused, tapping the ticket against her lips. "I can't really go either. I've got to get those articles finished or there'll be no food on the table next month."

Martha was looking at the cheque. "There's enough here to see us through for a bit and you can always write on the plane. Besides, the trip might give you some ideas. Maybe a visitor's guide to the Emerald Isle? Perhaps you could kiss the Blarney Stone while you're at it."

The Captain smirked, raising his chin and folding his arms across his chest. "Only the Irish could convince someone to contort themselves to kiss a stone that used to be a urinal."

Carolyn shuddered. "Really? In that case, never mind. Still…"

The Captain maintained a polite silence. In the past he would have told her flatly she couldn't go… which would have instantly resulted in her boarding the next aircraft. He'd learned his lesson. "Does he say why he wishes you to visit?"

"It's curious. He says it's at the request of the Great Ghost Callahan."

The Captain paled visibly. Jonathan, munching his toast, stared at him. "Captain Gregg? You look funny."

Carolyn looked up to see the intensely worried look in the Captain's eyes before he vanished. Martha frowned at the space where he'd been standing. "What was that about?" she asked.

Carolyn shook her head in confusion. "I've no idea."

"Mom? Is the Captain ok?"

"I don't know, Jonathan. I'm sure he'll tell me when he's ready."

"C'mon you two. Finish up or you'll be late for school," Martha chided. Taking a last sup of their drinks the children kissed Carolyn, grabbed their school bags and headed for the car, Martha following with their lunchboxes. "Leave their heads behind if they weren't screwed on tight. I'll put the cheque in the bank when I do my shopping. Is there anything you need?"

Carolyn shook her head. "No, thank you, Martha. I think I'll see if I can find out what's eating the Captain."

"Good luck with that. You know what he's like. All right!" she added as the children yelled they were waiting, "I'm coming!"

 **※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※**

It took a while but finally Carolyn found the Captain in the attic. She almost missed him, but a slight movement in the still room gave the game away. "C'mon Captain. I know you're there. What's the problem?"

Materialising the Captain turned to his charts. "What makes you think there's a problem, madam?"

"Well, let's see. That's the first time I've seen you actually look like a ghost. If you'd gone any paler I'd've been able to see clean through you. If I didn't know better I'd say you were terrified."

"I am not terrified, madam!" he replied stiffly. "Merely… concerned."

"Could'a fooled me. I get an invitation to meet the Great Ghost Callahan and maybe even a Leprechaun or two to boost our finances and…" She trailed off as the Captain turned away, hands clasped tightly behind his back. "Would you at least look at me when I'm talking to you?"

He about-faced smartly. "As you wish."

"It's only a week. I know in your day it took months to go from Schooner Bay to Ireland and back again, but it's all changed now. Flying I'll be in the air for what, seven hours at most? These days you even get a hot meal. Once I arrive in Dublin I can hire a car, drive to the castle, have a nice visit with Sean and be back again before you know it."

"The flight is not the problem, although I confess I cannot help but observe that if man were meant to fly he would have been granted wings."

"If we were meant to cross the oceans, a tail and fins might have been a good idea too!" she countered. "Didn't stop you."

"Touché, madam. Nevertheless, my greater concern is the source of the invitation."

"Captain, if you're worried about me being carried away by Sean's good looks…"

"What, that watery-eyed, weak-kneed ninny? Hardly!"

"Good, because you know I know he's a philanderer. Besides, I'm perfectly happy with the handsome companion I already have."

He gave her a half smile as she grinned at him, but his total lack of enthusiasm made something crawl up her back. "All right, now I know something's wrong. Nothing ever gets in the way of your ego when I pay you a compliment." She sat down on the seat by the window. "Come on, you may as well spit it out because you know I won't stop pestering you until you do."

Sighing, the Captain nodded and sat down beside her. Resting his elbows on his knees and gripping his hands tightly he stared at the floor for a moment before saying, "What exactly did Sean say in his letter, word for word?"

She pulled the letter from her pocket and unfolded it. "'My dearest Carolyn'," she read, "'I promised to send you a copy of my latest book, The Great Ghost Gregg, when it was published, but The Great Ghost Callahan, who has been watching my writing with a keen interest, suggested in a dream I give you the opportunity to check the draft copy in person to ensure you're happy with it before it goes to press. He was quite determined I get the message and repeated it several nights in a row until I got it through my, admittedly sometimes rather thick, skull. I therefore enclose an open plane ticket for you to visit me at your convenience…'" she trailed off, seeing the Captain's expression. "Captain?"

"That is what I feared," he muttered and then stood and paced the room. "Spirits do not invite people they have not met unless there is an ulterior motive. Ghost Callahan wants something of you, and given his insistence I doubt it will be good. I implore you, madam, for the sake of yourself and your children do not take him up on his invitation."

"Captain…"

He surprised her by going down on one knee in front of her. "M'dear, I am in earnest. I know if I tell you not to go you will ignore me, so I can only beg you not to refuse my request on this occasion and trust that I have a very good reason for it. Your very life may be in danger. I am not so eager to have you on my side of the veil just yet, and as for your children…"

Carolyn frowned as she gazed into his blue eyes. There was no hint of falsehood or prevarication in his expression, only genuine fear… something she had never seen before. That this powerful spirit was so wary gave her pause for thought. "All right, Captain. I'll write a polite letter to Sean turning down his invitation."

He bowed his head. "Thank you, madam. You will be better for it, I assure you."

"Do you have any idea what the ghost wants?"

"None, and on this occasion I am happy to remain ignorant."

Together they rose and went downstairs to the cabin where Carolyn's typewriter lay waiting. She composed a polite letter of refusal, put the ticket in the envelope, addressed it by hand and put the letter out for collection. Even so it was not until it was safely away from the house the Captain's mood seemed to revive and things went back to 'normal'.

 **※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※**

The children had grown up and while Candy still visited from time to time while working as a psychologist at Johns Hopkins, Jonathan had decided to follow in the Captain's footsteps and was now second in command aboard a navy ship, much to the Captain's great pride. His last missive indicated he was en route to Algiers and eager to see if anything remained of the sights with which the Captain had regaled him all those years before.

"I see it's that time again," Carolyn groaned as she opened the 'par avion' envelope from Ireland with its plane ticket details. "Once again… blah, blah, blah. Great Ghost Callahan insists… blah, blah… oh!"

The Captain looked up sharply. Every five years one of these invitations had arrived and Mrs Muir had politely rejected each one as per his request. It was the only thing on which he continued to insist. The change in Carolyn's voice alerted the Captain to a major sea-shift. "What is it, madam?"

"Sean's dying!" she moaned, racing through the letter. "He's been diagnosed with lung cancer. He says this will be the last chance and he begs me to visit before it's too late." The Captain opened his mouth but she cut him off. "I know what you're going to say, but this time I really can't. It's his dying wish, Captain! We can't turn him down again! Imagine if it were your dying wish." He raised an eyebrow. "All right I know, but do you want Sean to come here and haunt us both because I didn't visit him at the end?"

"Madam, this is a one spirit house, I assure you! If he did turn up I'd soon scare him away."

"I'm sure you would, but that's not the point. I have no excuses. The children are gone, Maria has settled in and 'though she'll never replace poor dear Martha she can take care of the house in my absence, and while we're hardly wealthy we're secure enough for me to take some time off. Please, Captain. Please give me your blessing. You know I'm going anyway, but I'd prefer to do so without a fight." He paced the room, deep in thought. Finally he looked up and nodded. "Thank you! And it will only be a week. We'll see each other soon!" she said eagerly, rushing to the phone to book her flight.

"Trust me, madam, you will not be out of my sight," the Captain muttered thoughtfully.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Gregg had seen trans-Atlantic aircraft flying over Schooner Bay. While initially he had dismissed them as a ridiculous fad that would pass once people learned to appreciate once again the more relaxed and elegant travel offered by the sea, over time he had learned to accept that in the much faster world Mrs Muir and her children inhabited that was simply not practical. Their con-trails and night lights became a source of fascination for him (and occasional confusion when it appeared a star was in the wrong place), but he had never been aboard one. He watched invisibly as Carolyn negotiated her way through check-in and took her seat aboard the aircraft. Once he was certain she was settled, he investigated the flight deck (which he found a fascinating nightmare of lights and dials), checked out the pilot and co-pilot, both of whom seemed well-experienced and mature enough to satisfy his requirements, and watched as the flight attendants made sure everyone was comfortable. He listened patiently to the safety briefing, noted all the exits just in case and braced himself as the roar of the engines indicated it was time for take-off. Stunned by the sheer power required to lift so many thousand tons of metal into the air he marvelled at the genius of the inventors. He peered out of one of the portholes as the city of Boston spread out below them, seeing it from above for the first time.

"Wonderful!" he murmured. "I believe I begin to see the appeal."

He was initially disconcerted when his navigator's eye told him they were headed north, but then, realising the shortest route across the Atlantic would require heading to the pole to minimise the earth's span he nodded to himself in satisfaction. For a while he remained by the door, gazing at the earth passing below, but once the plane took off over the ocean the endless vista became less engaging and he wandered the cabin for a bit before moving to the cockpit. There he observed a lonely freighter making its way across the ocean. "Good to know we haven't completely abandoned the sea," he murmured.

"D'you hear something George?" asked the pilot. The co-pilot looked up and shook his head. "Funny, could've sworn I heard someone talking about the sea."

"Talk's fine," George replied, "so long as we don't ditch in it! Never cared for the Navy myself."

With a growl the Captain stepped through the bulkhead door and entered the first-class cabin. The seats were wide and largely empty, while economy class was packed. He settled into one of the empty seats and was just considering persuading one of the stewardesses to upgrade Mrs Muir to this comfort when, to his astonishment, a screen descended and a film began to play out.

" _Ghost_?!" he choked. He stared as the story unfolded before him, torn between laughing at some of the ideas and rapt attention as the dark shadows tore at those who murdered. The romance left him thoughtful and when Sam finally passed into the light he found his old sea-salt's heart touched. As the lights were dimmed and passengers settled in to sleep the flight away he contemplated what awaited them. Ghost Callahan (he refused to allow the spirit the title 'Great' even in his thoughts) had shown a tenacity that unnerved him. Once Sean had admitted he was dying he knew he would not be able to dissuade Mrs Muir from making the trip, but he was damned if he was going to let her walk into the lion's den alone. Away from his home he would not be as powerful as the resident ghost, but he hoped he might be able to draw on sufficient to protect Carolyn. At the very least he felt he would be able to determine Callahan's intentions and subvert them, or warn Mrs Muir so she might protect herself.

"Which reminds me," he murmured, rising from his seat.

 **※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※**

Carolyn awoke cramped from her sleep in economy class. She stretched as far as she was able and yawned before raising the porthole shutter. She stared in astonishment for a moment before slamming it back down.

"Everything all right, madam?" asked the stewardess.

"Yes, fine," she stammered. "Light's a bit bright, that's all." She smiled weakly and responded to the stewardess's subsequent query by indicating the coffee pot. Fortified after a few gulps she raised the shutter again.

Captain Gregg, sitting on the wing, waved at her.

 **※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※**

Once through customs and with her baggage safely secured in the trunk of the small rental car, she pulled out of the airport following the directions she'd been given in Sean's letter. She'd read them and traced the route on a map so often that she had no need of further guidance. Once she was away from the city and off the beaten track she found a quiet spot to pull over and stop the car.

"Captain," she said loudly. "I know you're here so you might as well show yourself."

He appeared in the passenger seat beside her and inclined his head. "Your servant, madam."

"What are you doing here?"

"Did you truly believe I would let you take this trip alone?"

"I don't need a chaperone!"

"No, but I fear you may need a protector."

"Captain…" she growled.

"Carolyn."

She stared at him. Only rarely had he used her first name after the initial occasion when he attended her parents' renewal of vows ceremony and took the opportunity to express his feelings towards her. Ever since he had kept to madam or Mrs Muir unless he was deadly serious. That he did so now was warning enough. "Daniel," she replied, returning the compliment, "you really are worried, aren't you?"

"Honestly? I am very much afraid of what the future may hold, and as you know I do not feel fear as a rule." He considered for a moment. "Although I will admit the movie during the flight had its moments."

She frowned. "You found 'Dances With Wolves' scary?"

"No madam. 'Ghost'."

"Oh, is that what they were watching in first class? Wish I'd been there."

"Have you seen it?"

"Yes, but it bears watching more than once. Candy said it reminds her of us."

"I'm rather glad my death was more prosaic."

"And I'm rather glad you didn't pass into the light. I don't know what life would be like without you, even if you can be annoyingly over-protective."

"With good reason. Your capacity for trouble can be quite remarkable."

"And you think that's what we're facing now?"

He nodded and then shifted to face her full on. "It's not too late, madam. You can turn back or, at the very least, stay at an Inn rather than at the castle. I shall not be able to protect you as well here as I can in Schooner Bay. My powers are considerably weakened by distance."

"Well, I've not read of anyone dying suspiciously at Callahan's castle and I'm sure he's had others to stay over the years," she replied reasonably.

"Indeed, but I doubt any were specifically requested by the resident spirit."

"It's going to look very odd if I don't stay there. What possible explanation could I give to justify my wish to stay in a tiny B&B rather than a magnificent castle?"

"You're assuming it is magnificent. It might be a run-down relic."

"We'll see."

 **※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※**

"Not exactly run-down, is it?" Carolyn asked a couple of hours later as they drove up the tree-lined road to the castle.

"Not exactly entirely original either," Captain Gregg muttered, noting the immaculate stonework. "Any castle that age has no right to look so good."

"Well, he did say he spent the money from The Great Ghost Gregg on fixing it up."

"He must have made a fortune! I should get royalties. After all, it is my story."

"Yes, but he was kind enough to place the events in a location quite far from us, otherwise we would have been inundated with tourists. Consider our peace and quiet payment in full."

"Hmm." The Captain's eyes roved the castle until he finally spied what he sought. "Excuse me, madam, I believe I have found our quarry. Remember, I am not here. Do not even speak of me when you believe you are alone. Who knows who might be listening?"

"What do you mean?" she asked the now empty seat. Shaking her head she pulled up to the sound of crunching gravel in front of the main entrance.

As she stepped out of the car and looked up to admire the massive building with its giant, iron-studded oak doors, the wicket gate in the right hand door opened and Sean Callahan himself stepped out. He looked smaller, somehow, and it was clear he was struggling to draw breath. Carolyn quickly ran to him.

"Sean! It's lovely to see you again!" she said, reaching to hug his slender frame. He smiled and returned the hug before bopping her on the nose.

"Ah, me sweet darlin'! Took you long enough. I wished I'd thought to tell ya I was dyin' sooner so ya could've seen me in better health."

"Sean, I am truly sorry. Between the children, my writing and Captain Gregg I've been kept very busy."

"Ah, and how is himself? Does he still drag away any man who dares to come near ya?"

She smiled and nodded. "Not that there are many such visitors these days," she added, touching her grey hair self-consciously.

"Then men are all blind, for you are as beautiful as the day I first met ya. If I could I'd happily whisk ya off your feet and carry ya up to me room to show ya what wonders you've missed. Sadly, these days it's as much as I can manage to get up there alone without stopping four or five times!"

She grinned. "You're a sweet liar, but I don't mind. Thank you."

He looked at her car. "D'ya have much luggage?"

She shook her head. "Nothing I can't handle." She walked to the trunk and pulled out her suitcase. Slinging her other bag over her shoulder she locked the car. "Lead on…" She nearly added 'MacDuff', but given the situation she suspected invocation of the Scottish play would not be fortunate. "…and I will bring in my gear," she finished with a smile.

He raised an eyebrow, seemingly aware of her faltering but let it slide and ushered her inside.

Above, on the battlements, The Great Ghost Callahan gazed down on the two living beings and nodded his head. "Aye, me darlin'," he smiled. "You'll do me very nicely. Old Sean didna lie when he said you were a beauty. Older than me usual taste now, but still strong and healthy. A fine wee lass ya are, inside at least, and I'll soon have ye for my ahn."

Behind him and unseen by the resident ghost, Captain Gregg took in the form of his nemesis. A great hulking brute of a man wearing a kilt of predominantly red with strips of green, yellow and dark blue. Bare-chested except for the tartan that swept from his kilt and over his shoulder, his biceps were as thick as the Captain's calves and his broad chest, shoulders and back were covered in dark hair. The Captain shuddered. The man was a throwback! In a battle of sheer brute force there was no question who would win, which meant the Captain would have to focus on brains over brawn. He watched Callahan looking for any sign of weakness but, so far as he could tell, the gorilla had died in the peak of physical fitness.

"I wonder what happened to you?" he muttered. Instantly Callahan swirled around and the Captain ducked behind a rampart and vanished. "Oh no, me bucko," the Captain thought to himself, "you're not catching me that easily." He wondered how he could warn Carolyn without giving himself away and watched as Callahan's beady eyes swept the battlements repeatedly before he finally turned and vanished. Very carefully Captain Gregg took himself down to the front door and followed Mrs Muir into the castle, one eye on her and one on the lookout for Callahan.

 **※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※**

A fairly low-ceilinged entrance opened into a huge, vaulted banqueting hall and Carolyn gazed around in amazement. She noted the oxygen tank and mask that was to the side, but quickly moved on, loathe to dwell on its meaning. "Wow! Now this is what I call a castle! Not one of those huge mansions that gets a couple of crenelated walls and hijacks the title. This is the real deal. How old is this place?"

"Originally built in the 12th century, 'though there was a castle here even before that," Sean replied, easily falling into the guise of tour guide. "What ya see now is a mish-mash from medieval to Victorian romanticism. The Great Hall is mostly original, the rest…" he shrugged. "Even the archaeologists find it an enigma. Had a few here when I was fixin' up the place, but they didn't stay long." He lowered his voice, "The Great Ghost Callahan doesn't like strangers prying into his business."

"Ahh," Carolyn nodded sagely. "They were 'encouraged to leave at their earliest convenience' then?"

Sean laughed but it quickly turned into a coughing fit that left him gasping for air. He stumbled and reached out for the mask. Concerned, Carolyn dropped her bags and wrapped an arm around him to hold him up, helping him to a chair. Urgently, he indicated the valve atop the tank and she turned it, allowing oxygen to flow to the mask that he pressed to his face. Relieved, he nodded his thanks. Once he got his breath back he waved her off. "I'm fine," he assured her, still drawing from the mask between sentences. "And convenience had nothing to do with it! They didn't even have time to pack their things. I had to send 'em on afterwards." He looked her up and down. "All the more reason why you should be proud of ya'self. He hates visitors, barely tolerates me, but he was adamant he had to meet you." Now fully in control he reached over and turned off the oxygen, putting the mask back on its hook. He stood up, smiling in reassurance, and indicated their way.

"So I gather," she replied, lifting her bags again and following him across the Great Hall and through a door that led to a hallway. "To be honest, Sean, that makes me rather nervous. What on earth could a ghost want with me? Especially one that's never seen me."

"Ah, that'll be my fault," he admitted. "I was waxing lyrical about ya for months after I came home, then, as I was writing about Captain Gregg I was thinkin' about ya some more. I suspect he got in me head and poked around. Ghosts can do that, ya know," he added with the air of one imparting a great secret.

"Really?" she replied as though this was news to her. The Captain's occasionally gifted dreams were proof enough of that. "And what, precisely, did he see?"

"Ahh, now that is the question, isn't it? But a man cannot be held responsible for his dreams." He motioned to the five steps ahead of him and Carolyn went up and then waited as he hauled himself along the balustrade.

"Sean, just tell me where to go. I'm sure I'll find it," she said, worried about his breathlessness. With a wave of his hand he dismissed the offer.

"We're nearly there anyway. I put you in the old servants' quarters. To be honest, they're a lot warmer than the big rooms upstairs and when I did the remodelling I made sure to put a bathroom nearby so you would have all ya need. There's even a little kitchenette if ya get a wee bit peckish in the night."

"Oh, Sean, that's very kind of you but I thought we'd be dining together?"

"And we shall, but I'm afraid me appetite isn't what it was when last we met. Never fear, I have deliveries and I've told them to bring a proper meal for you." He smiled somewhat ruefully and shrugged his shoulders. "And in case that's not enough for a strong, healthy and beautiful woman I've made sure the fridge is well stocked."

"I'm sure whatever you've ordered will be fine," Carolyn assured him. They stopped at a door and he turned the handle and pushed it open.

"Your room. Not grand but it should be comfortable."

Carolyn stepped inside. The room was clean, well appointed, had a sink, a wide single bed and a window that looked over the grounds. "Oh, but this is lovely. Thank you! I'm sure I'll be just fine in here."

"I'll give ya a moment to freshen up. Unless you're feelin' jet-lagged? In that case I can leave ya to it?"

Carolyn shook her head. "I slept on the plane and if I go to bed now it'll throw out my internal clock. Better to keep going."

He nodded. "Aye, that's what I do. All right then, when you're ready to take the rest of the tour, trace your steps back to the Great Hall," he pointed directly down the corridor. "I'll meet ya there."

She smiled. "I will and Sean?" He paused and waited. "I really am sorry for letting you down for so long."

"Ach, it's past history. You're here now, that's all that matters."

He closed the door quietly behind him and Carolyn waited until she heard the far door thud shut before sitting heavily on the bed and letting the tears fall. He had been so full of life when she'd seen him at Gull Cottage. The Captain's perfect double but accessible. Now he was a shadow of his former self, his skin was yellowing indicating it was not just his lungs that were being ravaged, his once fitted suit hung off his cadaverous body and while he'd tried to maintain his playful air it was clear he was finding it a struggle. Suddenly it seemed to bring the Captain's status into sharp contrast. As he was now so Sean would be, and quite soon from the looks of things. Would he reclaim his previous handsome form, or would he end a shrivelled shell of the man he once was, lost and forgotten? Was this what the Captain looked like in his grave before nature finished the job and rendered him down to the elements? The Captain, for all that he was a spirit, seemed so full of life it was sometimes hard to remember he was dead. His double was the antithesis and it was a bitter pill to swallow.

 **※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※**

Outside the Captain watched Sean shuffle away. Looking at him he could make out the man's spirit, like a hazy edge to his physical body, its ties to that wrecked form growing ever more tenuous. He shook his head. There were so many ways one could leave the earthly plane, but the more he saw, the more he felt his own had been remarkably easy by comparison. Of course, he'd have preferred it had happened later, but there were advantages to dying at the peak of physical fitness in the prime of life. Once he was sure Sean was away he listened carefully and stretched every sense to see if he could detect Callahan's ghost anywhere in the vicinity. For the moment, at least, the creature seemed to be happy to keep his distance and that pleased the Captain. He only needed minutes to alert Carolyn to the danger. He slipped through the door to her room and found her sobbing. Blast! How was he to communicate quietly with her over that? He didn't dare manifest himself for fear Callahan chose that moment to observe and he hadn't the faintest idea how to arrest the tears and get her to focus long enough to hear him. He was about to throw caution to the wind and appear before her when the temperature in the room dropped markedly. With the stealth of a shadow he pulled back and watched as Callahan breezed into the room. Carolyn could not see the spirit, but the way she suddenly shifted and looked up told the Captain she was aware there was something malevolent in the room. Callahan looked her over lasciviously and the Captain felt fury and revulsion in equal measure. As Callahan reached forward with his massive, filthy fist to touch her the Captain prepared to leap to her defence when a small hand wrapped itself around his wrist and yanked him back.

Surprised at the force with which he was pulled from the room he turned to give a tongue lashing to whoever had dared lay hands on him, only to see a slight woman with fear in her eyes put her finger to her lips and beckon him away. With both hands he indicated Carolyn's room and the horror within, but the lithe spirit made signs indicating that for now Carolyn would be all right and ushered him through a thick wall into a long, narrow room, hidden from the rest of the castle. Once they were there she turned and eyed him carefully.

"Ye must be Captain Daniel Gregg, aye?" Her musical Irish lilt and the strength with which she had shanghaied him hinted at a very old soul, despite her outward appearance.

"I am, madam. Who in blazes are you and why did you pull me away?! That brute was laying hands on Mrs Muir!"

"He won't hurt her, not yet. 'Tisn't time. If ye show yourself to him now ye'll lose the element of surprise and ye need it, believe me." She walked the length of the room and stopped beside a pile of rags. Moving closer the Captain realised they were what was left of the clothing on a long since rotted body, the skeleton of which lay pressed against the wall, the neck at an awkward angle.

"This was you?" he asked. The spirit nodded. "Did he do this to you?" She nodded again and the Captain bowed his head. "I am truly sorry, madam. How long have you been here?"

"Six hundred years, more or less. I'm the oldest of the spirits here." She reached out a hand. "Ma name is Katriona. Ye may call me Kat if ye prefer."

He took her hand and kissed the back of it lightly. "Katriona, I am honoured but also appalled. What has happened here?"

She indicated they should sit and the Captain looked around and found a bucket that he upturned to serve as a stool. "Tis the Great Ghost Callahan."

"I guessed that," the Captain replied. "That monstrosity should have long since been laid to rest."

"Aye, he should, but he renews himself. He finds new souls to feast upon. He keeps us here, unable to pass on or see again those we loved. Trapped within these walls we cannae walk abroad or warn travellers. We can only watch as one more is added to our number."

"Not this time," the Captain growled. "That monster has met his match in me! Why I'll tear his shade to ribbons and scatter it to the winds."

Katriona raised her hand. "Nay! Don't be so sure. Others have tried and he has defeated each and every one of them. So long as Sean lives, Callahan draws strength from the land of the living as well as the dead. When Sean dies…"

"Is that his weakness, then? Does he tie himself to the person rather than the place?"

"In part. He draws from us, too." As she spoke the room was filled with other spirits, all of them young women.

The Captain rose to his feet and stared in horror. "How many of you are there?!"

"Too many," Katriona said sadly. Each gentle woman bowed to the Captain and moved on. "We were watching and saw ye. We heard the stories Sean told of Captain Gregg. We prayed ye might come and free us all and look, someone answered our prayer. Help us, Captain, and we will help you and your lady."

"Mrs Muir said she researched this place before she came. She found no records of your murders."

"Why would she? We were nothing in life. The forgotten, the lowliest. None of note cared and records were lost or never kept."

"But you said you sought to be reunited with your loved ones?" He bowed to another spirit who smiled in return.

"Even the poor and forgotten have someone. A mother, a father – kith and kin that wonder but have no power to reveal our fates."

The Captain shook his head, closing his eyes to the nightmare revealed by the saddened spirits. When he opened them again the fire in them would have been enough to put Hades to shame. "Madam, I am young by your standards, but in that room," and here he pointed in the direction from whence he had come, "is the woman I have sworn to protect come what may. I would sacrifice my very soul to keep her safe. She has children of her own and others who care for her, besides me. Her death would be noted and I will not have that occur one second before Providence decrees, and certainly not at the hands of that filthy villain. You have my word of honour I will do all that is within my poor power to end this, but to do so I must know all there is to know about Callahan. I must find his weakness and Carolyn must be warned and protected." He turned to Katriona. "Lady, advise me. How old is Callahan?"

"He is from the castle before this was built."

"Really? I thought he was Sean's great-great-great-grandfather?"

"He believes so, but no. Callahan lies to Sean to get his way."

"And the fool believes him. Typical!"

"'Tis not so much Sean is weak as Callahan is old, strong and full of guile."

"Hmm. No matter. Is there any of the old castle yet remaining?" He looked around. "Is there, perhaps, a grave where I may find his dust?"

"No grave, sir," said one of the ladies. Her clothing indicated she was from his own century, "but the stones of the old castle may still be found. I could show you them if you wish it?"

"I do, miss…?"

"Sarah," she replied.

"Thank you, Miss Sarah. Can any of you contact Mrs Muir and warn her? I fear if I show myself, Callahan will become aware of my presence."

"I can do that for ye, Captain," said Katriona, "if she will not be afeard of me."

"She has lived with a spirit for many years. I doubt much of our realm would frighten her now, especially after she has sensed Callahan." Katriona nodded and stepped through the wall leading to Carolyn's room. "Now, this room. Why are we not disturbed?"

One of the spirits pointed to Katriona's remains. "He dare not come too close. 'Tis a reminder of his first murder. He truly loved Katriona, but his wish for power drove out that love. Here is the one place in the castle he never ventures."

"How did her body end up here?"

"'Tis a secret room. The castle is filled with them. He drove her here the night he killed her, then kept the entrance hidden from all who have come here since. Here we meet to share our stories with one another, and while Callahan knows we do this he is happy to leave us be. The worries of women are, he says, beneath him."

The Captain gave a sharp nod. "Then this will be our main bridge. Our plans will not be discussed outside this room, albeit it is somewhat cramped. I will need to know where Callahan is, what he's doing and any hints as to his plans and intentions. Can this be done?"

Another woman, her clothing indicating 18th Century origins stepped forward. "My name is Rowena, Captain," she introduced herself, holding out her hand. He bowed and kissed the back of it. "There are enough of us to watch and pass messages. He is used to seeing us walk the castle. He takes pride in his 'wives' as he calls us. While he complains of our 'gossip' he has long since stopped paying attention."

"And that will be his downfall. Ladies, forgive me. I am a sea Captain and have never allowed women aboard my ship. It was not deemed a fitting place for a lady and I hold to that, but Carolyn has shown me the strength inherent in women and I suspect in you I will have met my match. If you would allow me to lead you I cannot guarantee victory, but I do promise I will give my all to this endeavour."

Katriona stepped back through the wall, catching his last words. "'Tis all we can ask of ye, Captain. Your lady has been warned. She begs you do not risk yourself for her sake."

He smiled. "She forgets there is little that can harm a spirit."

"Nay, Captain, in this case there is much. Callahan draws on greater forces that can damn you to eternity. Some of us had sweethearts who sought revenge after death. They, too, remain here – Callahan's reminder of our fate should we cross him." As she spoke a wall seemed to become translucent, revealing the castle beyond. Here and there hung spirits, necks apparently snapped or holes where hearts resided in life, sightless and horrified eyes staring forever into nothingness. As Katriona swept her arm around them, more were revealed.

The Captain swallowed hard. "It's a charnel, a house of horrors! How could any living being stay here?"

"Callahan chooses his residents and protects them while they serve his purpose. Once that purpose is over…" She indicated an old man in Edwardian gear who hung below them, surprise and terror etched across his features. "'Tis the previous owner," she advised.

"And this is the fate that awaits Sean?"

Katriona nodded, sadly.

"Can these spirits also be brought to bear?" When Katriona raised an eyebrow at him he added, "No offence, madam, but I'm sure you will agree the more we can augment our forces, the greater our chance of victory."

"From time to time one will summon sufficient anger to break the bonds Callahan has placed upon him," Sarah provided. "At that moment Callahan's focus is distracted and the others also find their voice, but it is brief. Callahan is quick to silence them once more, else the castle would reveal its true nature to all and sundry and he cannot have that. Were the living as well as the dead all to seek his end then even he would struggle to overcome such odds."

The Captain tapped thoughtfully on the wall. "Can any of you leave here?" The women shook their heads. "But I can and return easily enough, so long as Callahan doesn't know. Where is the nearest town?"

"A mile in that direction," Rowena replied, pointing, "but if you seek allies that is not where you must look. Forty miles in that direction," and she moved her hand, "is the town from whence many of his victims came. He was not fool enough to murder those whose fates might be easily discerned. Before this modern era made travel easy, forty miles for a poor man might as well have been four hundred. Merchants made the journey, but local people lived and died within sight of their place of birth. Few ventured further without guarantee of work, especially here."

The Captain grunted agreement. Even in his own time that was true. "And the people there today, are they still related?"

Rowena nodded. "They are bound together, they know not why. A part still cries out for vengeance, but drawing them here will be hard. Callahan makes sure the very thought of this place fills them with dread."

Katriona laid her hand on his arm. "Captain, 'tis a dangerous path that lies ahead. While we welcome your help we would understand if, now ye know what ye face, ye change ya mind and leave us to our fate. None would think ill of you." The others agreed and waited on his decision.

He paced the room briefly, but to abandon so many crying for help and justice was not in his nature. "Madam, Ladies, I am grateful for your concern, but retreat is simply not an option. We have a battle ahead of us; one in which we will all need to be fully committed if we are to win, and never in my life have I taken the path of the coward. May I count on you all?" An eager chorus of yeses filled the room.

 **※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※**

After Callahan's departure the temperature in the room had risen once more, but the feeling of dread had sunk into Carolyn's bones. She was still trying to calm her racing heart when a lithe young woman stepped through the wall and addressed her. Used to the Captain's sudden appearances Carolyn took some pride in the fact that her pulse rate barely stumbled. The young woman introduced herself and passed on the warning as 'from a friend', but refused to confirm or deny the source. When Carolyn pressed the issue Katriona looked around, her eyes reflecting her fear. Realising the problem and remembering Captain Gregg's words before he left, she feigned sadness but conveyed her gladness that he was not there and consequently could not be harmed, communicating as best she could her fear for the Captain's safety. After Katriona's departure Carolyn changed into trousers and a blouse that would allow her free movement and a pair of running shoes. At the very least she had no intention of falling foul because of a problem with clothing. Roughly brushing her hair to get it into some semblance of order she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Come on, Carolyn," she said to her reflection, "you can do this." Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her shoulder bag and checked its contents. After some thought she added her ticket and passport to the purse already there. "Better safe than sorry," she murmured. "At least I can leave whenever I want to!" and with that she pushed open the door and headed for the Great Hall.

"Ahh, there ya are, me darlin'!" Sean said, rising from his chair. "What would ya like to see first?"

"I'm happy right here, Sean," she replied, sitting down. "It looks like something out of an old movie. You say this is all original?"

"Aye, so far as we can tell. That beam," and he pointed to one that crossed the far end of the room, "is made from a single oak tree. The other," and here he jerked a thumb behind him, "had to be spliced with some green oak during repairs. For many years that end of the room was open to the elements."

"And Callahan permitted the repairs? I'm surprised. Captain Gregg used to make life hell for anyone visiting us at Gull Cottage."

"I think even the Great Ghost Callahan prefers to be dry!" Sean chuckled, finishing with a cough. He lifted a glass of something that was clearly not medicine and downed it.

"Sean! I don't remember you being a drinker," Carolyn admonished gently.

"It keeps the cough at bay. When combined with me medication it keeps the pain down, too."

"Is there no hope?" she asked, reaching forward to cover his hand with her own.

"I think I surprised 'em I've held on as long as I have. They gave me six months two years ago." He leaned forward. "I think the Great Ghost Callahan is keepin' me goin' just so he can get to meet you, me darlin'." He winked.

'That may be more true than you realise,' Carolyn thought to herself. Aloud she said, "So when do I get to meet Callahan? I've come all this way at his request. Seems to me rather rude of him to keep me waiting now."

There was a rumble above their heads and a mist formed, growing darker. Sean shook his finger at her, "Now don't you go riling him. The Great Ghost Callahan has quite the fiery temper."

"And quite the bad manners," she insisted, determined to draw out the spirit. "He visited me in my room earlier and didn't bother to show himself then, either. It seems you have a cowardly ghost, Sean!"

A crack as of thunder echoed loudly and Carolyn covered her ears at the deafening roar. Sean, clearly more used to such things, flinched at the sudden noise but otherwise held his own. "Now, now great-great-great-grandfather, ya asked to meet her and I did warn ya she has a will of her own. Do the lady the honour of introducing yourself."

The mist lowered, thickened and a massive man stepped forward. "So, whaderye think o' me castle, lass?" he asked. "Does it meet with ya approval?"

"What I've seen is most impressive," she replied, maintaining as calm an outward demeanour as possible. Callahan was nearly as broad as he was tall and his scarred body and face spoke of numerous battles. She took in his clothing and realised there was no way this man was from the 19th Century as Sean had told her. Was she seeing the same image Sean was? "May I ask why you still remain here? I thought ghosts usually passed on once any unfinished business was settled." She neglected to highlight the fact Captain Gregg remained, and seemingly now only because of his attachment to the children and herself.

"Me life wasn't done!" he roared and the glass by Sean's hand shook and shifted towards the table edge. Calmly Sean picked it up and replaced it in the centre, keeping his hand lightly around it to hold it steady. "I've no mind to 'pass on' as ye put it. Why should I? I've ma land, ma house and I'm master of all! What could that other world offer me?"

"Companionship? Peace, perhaps. You do seem rather angry. Was it something to do with the way you died?"

"I died the way I lived, lass," he crowed proudly, "fighting to defend me land, but it was a coward that laid me low." He pulled aside the tartan on his chest to reveal a gleaming arrow-head. "Shot me from behind. 'Twas a lucky shot but it did its job."

Carolyn nodded, intrigued that he was still carrying the object of his demise. "So I see. Straight through the heart, it seems."

"Aye. Barely had time to look down and see it before I was standing unseen by ma enemies. I found the young Sassenach who did me in and wrung his scrawny neck for him."

"Uh huh. So your first act on becoming a ghost was murder?" That explained a lot!

"Murder?!" he cried. "It was justice!"

Sean raised his hands. "Whatever, it's long past now." He rose carefully to his feet. "Would ya like to see the rest of the castle now, me darlin'?"

"Oh, Sean, that's kind of you but I doubt you could manage the stairs. I'm happy to explore on my own… that is, if you don't mind?"

"Ach, I ken more about the castle than he anyway. Allow me," said the ghost and stepped into Sean's body. Instantly he stood up straighter and seemed to fill out.

"Sean?"

"Nay, lass, 'tis I," replied the ghost painting a smile on Sean's face.

When Captain Gregg had done that to Claymore, Carolyn had accepted it, but here it felt not just wrong but evil. It was a violation done out of nothing more than selfishness and to show off. She shuddered. "Does Sean mind you doing that?"

"If I didn't from time ta time he would ne'er had lasted long enough ta greet ya. 'Tis my strength keeps the lad goin'." The spirit looked down at himself in Sean's body. "Not that himself cares for it, mind, but he's nay choice if he wants to live." He looked up. "And now, me dear," and he extended his arm to her, "allow me to show ye 'round the Callahan ancestral home."

Seeing no way to reject his offer without appearing rude, Carolyn placed her hand lightly on the proffered arm and allowed the ghost to lead the way.

Behind her and seen through Katriona's skilled manipulations of the intervening space, the Captain frowned. "What the devil is he playing at?"

"Captain, while he controls Sean's body his power is weakened. He would not see ye if ye went along and I think ye should. She would not be the first to have an 'accident' in a walk on the battlements."

The Captain needed no further urging. Instantly he was behind Callahan, watching his every move. As Callahan showed off the library, pointed out paintings of Sean's ancestors, explained the damage to armour or described, none too subtly, the conquests in bedrooms, the Captain kept a wary eye.

At the head of a stone staircase with no balustrade, he noticed the ghost move a stone so that when Carolyn turned from the view he was showing her, she'd almost certainly step on it and lose her balance. Carefully, when Callahan was focused on another of his stories he removed the object. When they turned Carolyn took an easy step down and looked up to see Callahan frowning.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nay, lass. I wa' just thinkin' to meself. How would ya like to see the view from the top?"

"If it's not too much strain on Sean…?"

"While I'm here he feels nary a thing," the ghost assured her.

"And when you leave? Doesn't it leave him tired?"

"Nay, lass. The opposite. He'll be dancin' a jig for a few days. It's me way of sayin' thank'ee."

"If you can do so much for him, why don't you cure the cancer?"

"Well I could, ya ken. I could, but we all have our time, or so ahm told."

"Yes, but there are nicer and quicker ways to go than this."

"Ahh, but if he went without warnin' I'd never 'a' met ye, lass."

She frowned. "So you let him suffer, merely in order to play on my good nature? That's a horrible thing to do!" She pulled away but Callahan grabbed her arm.

"He was sufferin' anyway. If I weren't here he'd die the way all mortals do. I give him life and he's grateful for it, as should ye be. I'll show ye the battlements."

"Thank you, but no. I don't want to see them with you. I'd rather see them with Sean!" She fought him but he held strong.

"He'd never make it up there. Ye'll come with me!"

"You said he'd be dancing a jig!" she insisted.

"If I choose to give him the power, and I do not! I told him to bring ye here because I wanted to meet ye. Ye'll hold ya tongue and know ya place, lassy. There's no female rulin' in ma castle."

She fought against him some more and the Captain sought a way to help her. He did not have the allies he needed yet, so he was loathe to reveal his presence, but surely there was something. He remembered the stone and as Carolyn and Callahan struggled he placed it carefully under Callahan's foot. Callahan lost his balance and released Carolyn as he flailed to find purchase. Once Carolyn was safe he quickly arrested Callahan's fall before the spirit felt the need to leave the doomed body, still without revealing himself. As Callahan picked himself up the Captain quickly bent to Carolyn's ear.

"He means to kill you and there are plenty of ways for him to do it! Madam, you must leave here!"

"I agree," she muttered in return, quickly descending the staircase.

Callahan turned, frowning. "With what d'ye agree, lass?"

"First of all," she said, passing him and leaping lightly down the last few steps back onto solid ground, "I am not your lass. Sean may call me that, but you may not. Secondly, I do not care to be manhandled by anyone. If that's the way you treat your guests then I think I'd be better off staying at an Inn. Once you've learned some manners and cooled down I'll return, if only to collect my things and bid goodbye to Sean." With that she half walked, half jogged across the Great Hall, through the hallway and out the front door.

Her ears echoed with Callahan's shouted demands that she stay and she struggled to get the key in the lock. The Captain solved the problem by opening the car door for her and starting the engine before she'd even had the chance to put on her seatbelt. As she sped away, gravel shooting out from under her tyres, she saw Sean stumble out of the door, his hand on his chest, heaving breath into his body.

"Carolyn! Carolyn, me darlin'! What did he do to ya?!"

She shook her head, tears filling her eyes, but maintained her course away from the castle. Once it was out of sight and nearing a road junction she felt a tugging on the steering wheel indicating the route she must take. For the next thirty-five miles the only way she knew the Captain was still there was the tug on the wheel when she came to a turning. Finally, at the outskirts of a town he appeared beside her.

"Oh, Captain! Thank God you're here!"

"I said I would watch over you, madam. I keep my word. Here," he indicated a public house and she pulled over. "They will have a room for you. We are safe now we're within the town limits. Callahan cannot come here."

"Are you sure? He seems very powerful."

"He is, madam, but he also knows he has no allies here. Come, once we're inside and away from prying ears I'll explain everything."


	3. Chapter 3

Carolyn was pleased she'd had the forethought to take her bag and its contents on the tour of the castle. The idea of being trapped by that bullying ghost in her room was not one she cared to dwell on. At a pinch she could even leave the rest of her stuff and simply hop a flight home, but she was so angry and upset by what she had witnessed she could barely think straight. There was a small newsagents and pharmacy opposite the pub so she made a quick trip to buy a few necessities (toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, etc) before walking down the high street to calm her nerves. The Captain appeared beside her and raised a finger to his lips as an old man smiled at her and went on his way.

"No one can see or hear me except you, madam. If we go down this side street there's a river. We can walk along that as we talk."

"Any danger Callahan will try to throw me in it?" she muttered, covering her mouth with her hand and feigning a cough.

"As I said, he is not welcome in this town. Most of his past victims have come from here."

"Victims?!" she squawked. A young mother stared at her and she smiled. "Sorry, I was thinking aloud. Writer's habit I'm afraid."

"Riiight," the woman nodded. "Come on, Garth," she said to her son, tugging on his arm.

"Two minutes here and already with the reputation of being crazy. That's a record even for me!"

The Captain guided her down an unpaved road to the riverbank and together they walked along it until all they could hear of the town were the church bells. Carolyn sat down to watch the ducks and the Captain settled beside her. She turned to face him full on.

"All right, Captain, out with it!"

As concisely as he could he told her what he had discovered. She listened carefully trying to keep her reactions in check, but by the end she was shaking.

"Hey there, missus. Are you all right?" asked a young man walking the path. His girlfriend ran over with concern on her face. The Captain was about to tell them to shove off when a thought occurred to him.

"Tell them, madam. Tell them the truth!" When she raised an eyebrow he added, "Not about me! About the castle!"

"Why?" she said aloud.

"Well, Katherine and I saw you sitting here alone and you looked upset, but if you want us to leave…"

"No, no, that's all right. Thank you," she replied. "I had a bit of a scare this afternoon, that's all."

"Nothing too terrible, I hope," said Katherine.

"You'd think me mad if I told you."

The young man sat down and shook his head. "You're in Eire. In this country, the strangest things can be true. Me name's Seamus, by the way. Katherine's me lass."

"Not quite yet, Seamus," the young lady smiled, "but soon, we hope." She turned back to Carolyn. "You're American, aren't you?"

She nodded. "My name's Carolyn Muir."

"Ahh, sounds like a good Irish name. Are you staying somewhere tonight?"

"Yes, the pub at the top of the street."

"Old Tom Trelawney'll look after you there, sure enough," Seamus replied, then he frowned, "but I've never heard of anything scary happening there, even when the Murphy's tap ran out!"

"Oh, it wasn't there…" Carolyn replied and then told what had happened to her, omitting the details the Captain had subsequently provided. By the end Seamus's face was flushed with anger.

"There are stories around here about that castle. My old grandmother used to tell me about an ancestor who left here to work there and never returned."

Katherine nodded. "So did my grandpa. Nearly everyone here has lost someone to that place. We thought it was the owners, but if what you say is true…"

"I swear to you, it all happened exactly as I saw it."

"A ghost, you say? Wish I believed in 'em," Seamus laughed. The laughter switched to choking as the Captain slowly materialised next to Mrs Muir.

"Do you believe in them now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, his deep baritone daring the young man to disagree.

Katherine, who seemed to have a calmer head on her shoulders, looked from Mrs Muir to the Captain and back again. "You two know each other," she said. It was a statement of fact rather than a question.

"Uh, yes. The Captain came with me to keep me safe. Without him I wouldn't be talking to you now."

Seamus had scrambled to his feet and reached down to pull his girlfriend away but she shook him off. "Seamus O'Donnell, you should be ashamed of yourself! This one is not the Great Ghost Callahan."

"Indeed not, madam. Captain Daniel Gregg, at your service."

"Oh, the Great Ghost Gregg! I read Sean Callahan's book, him being more or less local to us. Did you really do those things he speaks of?" She batted Seamus's hand away as he once again tried to grab her.

"I'm afraid I have not yet read it, so I have no idea. I did give him a bit of a fright I will admit."

"Made him think he was on the ocean when he was in his bed?"

"I did that all right."

"Wonderful!" She clapped her hands. "Seamus, don't you remember me reading that bit out to you? You said it was all made up and Sean Callahan obviously couldn't hold his whiskey!"

Swallowing and realising there was no way Katherine was going to leave now, Seamus slowly lowered himself to the ground. "I did. I'm sorry, Captain. To be honest, you're the first real ghost I've ever met. I didn't mean to insult you, sir." He held out his hand but the Captain merely bowed his head.

"All is forgiven, lad. When I was your age I would have probably said the same thing." When Seamus continued to await a handshake the Captain raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm afraid that's quite impossible, my boy."

Seamus looked down at his hand and then shook it aside. "Sorry. Wasn't thinking."

"That's the trouble with boys," Katherine laughed. "Never do. Anyway, what can we do to help?"

"Help?" Carolyn replied, bemused. "I wasn't expecting help, just needed to vent."

"If I may be so bold, I believe you could help, but not you alone," began the Captain and he related a second time what he had learned at the castle. Katherine and Seamus sat spellbound as the Captain told his story.

At the end Seamus squinted at the Captain. "Katriona, you say, was the first?"

"Aye, lad."

"Might that be Katriona O'Donnell by any chance?"

"I have no idea. She did not advise me of her last name."

"Oh, Seamus, do you really think it could be?" Katherine asked.

"Could be what?" Carolyn said, shifting her position.

"In my family there's a story. Long ago when the mists were young, Katriona O'Donnell was betrothed to a young man named Daniel O'Grady. They were so poor they couldn't afford to wed so Katriona took a job as a maid at the castle. The master of the castle, Callahan, took a shine to her and asked for her hand in marriage, but because she was already betrothed to O'Grady and truly loved him, she turned him down. Callahan then made her his prisoner and when O'Grady came looking for her he drove him away. O'Grady returned and begged the townspeople to help him. Together they marched forty miles to demand the master let her go,"

"Must have been a popular lad," the Captain remarked quietly.

"He had just defended the town against Norse attacks and was well respected," Seamus provided, "but that's another story. Anyway, when they reached the castle Callahan was backed into a room with no way out, Katriona behind him struggling to free herself. O'Grady raised his sword but at that moment it's said Callahan cried out for the power he'd been promised. There appeared a storm inside the castle. Callahan seemed to grow in size and beat O'Grady back. The other townspeople tried to help, but he fought them off, then he grabbed Katriona and threatened to kill her if the townspeople didn't retreat. O'Grady, out of his mind, hurled himself at Callahan." Seamus hung his head. "Callahan did exactly as he'd promised, snapping Katriona's neck like it was a twig. When he did that he grew even larger and more powerful. He threw the townspeople out. O'Grady, destroyed by the loss of his love, fought for all he was worth but in the end he was tossed off the battlements. As the townspeople ran all they could hear was O'Grady wailing for his lost love and Callahan's laughter following them all the way back to the town."

The Captain nodded. "Her body is still there," he quietly informed the young man. "I saw it."

"We've got to put a stop to this, Seamus," said Katherine.

"An entire town couldn't stop him before," Seamus replied. "What hope have we now?"

"Well," the Captain offered, "as well as the town there are the spirits inside the castle. I'll wager one of them is O'Grady."

"Yes, but if the story is to be believed, if Callahan kills he's even stronger," Carolyn argued. "You can't beat him then!"

"Which means it's vital we lose no one in the battle," the Captain agreed. "I am sure you want that as much as I do, madam."

She sighed. "I would say we should call the police or something, but they're never going to believe us, are they?"

"No. Besides, there is no one they could arrest. Sean has done nothing, it's Callahan we have to defeat, and you cannot put a spirit in jail." He rose to his feet and paced. Finally he turned to Seamus. "Lad, how do the townspeople today feel about the castle?"

"Well, none of us like to go within twenty miles of it, if that's a clue."

"Hmm," the Captain grunted. "That is as Katriona and the others told me. Callahan has influenced you, making sure you stay away."

"But if we're no threat to him, why would he do that?" asked Katherine.

"A very good question," the Captain replied. "I must admit, if I had the whole town against me I would…" He paused. "Wait! How big was the town when this legend of yours happened?"

"No more than a couple of hundred, at a guess, and some of those would have been women and children, not involved in the fight. What passed for a town then and today…"

"Captain Gregg," Carolyn interjected, "you can't ask a town to fight that monster, no matter how many of them there are."

"We don't need the whole town. We can pick and choose our fighting men."

"Ahem! And women!" Katherine interrupted. When the Captain opened his mouth to argue she raised her hand. "Oh no, Captain. Callahan has hurt all of us, not just the boys. Besides, it's largely women you've got fighting him at the castle, isn't it? That's what you said, anyway."

"But they are already dead, madam. And still he can hurt them if he wants to."

Katherine thought for a moment, then smiled. "Tell me, Captain, as a ghost…"

"Spirit, madam!"

"Whatever. How do you feel about noisy teenagers?"

The Captain shuddered involuntarily and Katherine nodded. "As I thought. Seamus," she said, turning to her young man, "do you remember Bobby Shaughnessy's birthday party a couple of months ago?"

"The whole town does. Me ears are still ringing," he replied with a grin.

"Exactly. Captain, suppose there were a ceilidh just outside the castle. D'you think that might be enough to distract Callahan?"

"Depends on how loud it is…" he replied, remembering the combination of traditional Gaelic singing, dancing and storytelling he'd encountered when he dropped anchor in Scots or Irish ports.

"Oh, it will be loud, Captain, you can count on that. Bobby has his own band, you see. To be fair it's not exactly music that would win awards, but it's mostly traditional and that means it's fast-paced with lots of drums. If we get all the teenagers of the town together for a party at the castle, then kick off on a cue from you…"

The Captain was smiling broadly and nodding to Carolyn. "Outside the castle Callahan can rant and rave but he will not murder."

"Can you be sure of that, Captain? They're kids. We can't put their lives at risk."

"Mrs Muir, in front of such an audience even Callahan would quail." He turned to Seamus. "How many do you think you can call upon?"

"Oh, it won't be hard to get the lads there, Captain. Any excuse for a rave!"

"A rave?" he asked, bewildered.

"A shindig," Katherine supplied. When he still frowned she added, "A loud party."

"Ahh. I understand. And the ladies? Can they be counted upon too?"

"Try and keep us away!" she assured him.

"Indeed. Then this is what we will do…"

 **※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※**

Carolyn telephoned Sean to let him know she was all right and would return the following day. She listened as the clearly upset Irishman desperately sought to apologise for the events of the day, assuring him she knew it was not his fault and they could discuss it when she got there. When finally he allowed her to put down the phone she grabbed a light dinner and then went to her room to try and get some sleep. The next day she rose early and cleaned herself up as best she could, lamenting the fact her make-up was back at the castle.

"M'dear, you look better without it, trust me," the Captain offered chivalrously as he materialised behind her, observing her reflection in the mirror.

"I look like a sack of old potatoes, but I suppose it'll have to do. Are you ready to go?"

"Madam, I am always ready," he replied, slightly affronted. "It is you women who keep the men waiting."

"Yes, well not today. Come on. Let's get this over with."

As they pulled away Mrs Muir frowned and the Captain, taking in her expression asked solicitously, "What is it, madam? I can assure you the party-goers will not be harmed."

"That wasn't what I was thinking about, 'though I wonder if that's as guaranteed as you seem to think."

"He can hide his murderous deeds within the castle walls. It's another thing to do so in the surrounding grounds. My concern is that the party may be too far away for the noise to have any effect upon him."

"You haven't been to a modern party, Captain. Trust me, it'll be loud. We'll probably struggle to hear ourselves think!"

"If you say so. So what is your concern?"

They were on a back road and Carolyn pulled over in front of a farm gate and stopped, engaging the handbrake. "It's Sean. If all goes well I don't think he'll live to see the end of it."

The Captain nodded. "I fear you are correct, m'dear, but that time comes to all of us, sooner or later."

"I know, it's just… it feels like I'm killing him myself."

"No, madam!" he insisted. "Callahan has prolonged his life far past its end. He has had two more years because of you. Think on that."

"Two more years of being bullied by that monster? I'm not sure that makes me feel better."

"Carolyn," he said softly as he saw the glistening of tears begin to well up in her eyes, "Life is a gift, and thoughts of you are what has allowed him to live it to the full and longer. If I were him I would put up with anything to see your sweet smile again."

Pulling herself together she put the car back in gear and released the handbrake. "Captain, I thought you never kissed the Blarney Stone."

"Hardly. I am in deadly earnest."

"Then thank you, but I could have done without the 'deadly' bit."

"Have faith, madam," he assured her, turning to face the road once more. "By the end of today Callahan will be gone, the spirits freed and all will be well again."

 **※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※**

Sean was waiting as she pulled up in front of the castle, the Captain having vanished as soon as they drew near and headed to the secret room to explain his plan to Katriona and the others. Sean ran to the car, opening the door as she turned off the engine.

"Well you seem to be feeling better," she laughed as he pulled her from the vehicle and gave her a hug. Better was an understatement and as he pulled back and gave her a cheeky wink she gazed over his restored body. It was as though the years since they first met had never been. He was once again hale and hearty, the exact copy of her ghostly companion.

"Callahan spent half the night apologising to me for his bad manners and gifted me temporary health so I could hold me own. Said he wanted to prove to ya he wasn't an ogre" He pulled back, putting a friendly arm around her. "I am truly sorry, Carolyn. He behaved abominably, and in my body, too! I'm ashamed of meself."

"Don't be, I know it wasn't you, Sean."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, I think you had a book to give me and then perhaps we can visit for the rest of the day and watch the sun go down together. Then I must be off."

"So soon? He really put his foot in it, didn't he?"

"Let's just say I'll pass on the grand tour, but if you're feeling up to it perhaps we could walk the grounds?"

"I feel I could run to Dublin and back and not be out of breath, and I'd be delighted. In fact, I have just the very idea, if ya could bear to wait for a wee while in the Great Hall?"

She frowned. "With you or with Callahan?"

"I told Callahan if he didn't want me to leave the castle never to return he'd best leave us be today. It seems to have quieted him down a wee bit. He won't be botherin' us."

"Well, if you say so, but if there's so much as a hint I'll be out that door and down that drive so fast…"

"I know, and so ya should! Come, me darlin'. I've a book to give to ya."

 **※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※**

Once back inside the Captain went immediately to the small room. Barring the sad remnants of Katriona it was empty. Quietly he called for her and a short while later she walked through the wall.

"Captain, we thought ye'd abandoned us!"

"Never, madam. I keep my word and there is help on the way. Can you bring the others here? I have a plan and it will need all of us. If it works this nightmare will be over."

Within minutes the narrow room was filled with spirits all eager to hear the Captain's idea and carry out his commands. As they were dispatched in various directions to watch over things until the appointed hour, the Captain settled down. "Katriona," he said quietly.

"Yes, Captain?"

"I met one of your descendants. In fact, it is he and his charming lady who gave me the ideas to solve this puzzle. You are still spoken of in the family."

She gasped, her hands covering her mouth as she recovered from the shock. "After so much time?"

He nodded. "And from what I can tell your story is not the only one preserved in the town. You were never forgotten. None of you were, not even your lover, Daniel O'Grady."

"Oh, ma poor Daniel. He is trapped just outside the castle wall where he fell. Callahan won't even let me visit. He allows me brief glimpses of him to remind me o' ma fate if I cross him, but my power ends at the outer wall of the castle. I cannae see beyond." She looked at the Captain thoughtfully. "How is it that ye can travel so easily and so far, a spirit just as we are?"

"Well, for one thing I'm not being held prisoner by Callahan. For another I visited your beautiful country when I was a seaman so I do have ties, albeit tenuous ones. My power is much weakened here, but it appears a roving spirit is free to remain a rover after death, if he so chooses." He shrugged his shoulders. "I will admit, until now I have had no such desire."

"And ya lady?"

"Aye, she gives me strength. She's the bright star in my existence. We were born a hundred years apart, more's the pity, but I would follow her into Hell itself to keep her safe."

Katriona smiled and nodded, recognising the feeling. "Does she know how ye feel about her?"

"I think so. We cannot do anything about it, but she knows I care about her a great deal and, I believe, she cares about me, too."

"And if ye could, would ye marry her?"

"A rather personal question, do you not think?"

"Given what we are facing, those seem to me the only ones worth the askin'."

"You may have a point," he conceded. "Yes, in a heartbeat."

She nodded. "Life and death can be so unfair at times."

"Aye, madam, but I am content. It is what it is and nothing can change that. If all I can have is this, then I will enjoy it for as long as it lasts."

"And when her time comes?"

"Then we will be together at last for all eternity, and I will make sure she understands in every way how much she means to me. She will want for nothing."

"Ach, away with ye!" Katriona smiled. "Such blarney might turn a young girl's head, but not your Carolyn. She's a fierce one and as independent as they come. Take me word for it, if ye want to show her how much ye love her, let her make the decisions from time to time and listen to her. The one thing all women want is to be heard and valued as much as any man."

"A modern view from one who died so long ago," he observed.

"'Tis the Celtic strain. Women led in days gone by. Have ye no heard of Boudicca, Captain?"

He chuckled. "I think I would rather face Callahan with all his might."

"Then ye're a wise man. A rarity, in my experience."

He pressed his hand to his heart, feigning hurt. "You dare to impugn my sex? And what of your gentleman, Daniel? Did he grant you such freedoms?"

"Weren't his to grant. He chased _me_ , Captain, not the other way around. If he wanted me he had to take me as I am. Luckily for me, just as I am turned out to be what he wanted. Even more fortunate, he was what I was looking for, too."

"A wise man indeed. I hope he knows how lucky he is to have such a brave and beautiful lady standing up for him."

"Aye, he did." She turned in the direction of the outer wall. "To think, before this day is out we may be together again…" she trailed off and the Captain smiled.

"Will be," he asserted. "As it happens, my name is also Daniel. I choose to take that as a sign we will be successful this night."

"Truly?" He nodded. "Then yes, Captain, I think ye may be right. Daniel in the lion's den, the first and the last. I will wait by the wall. Once Callahan's power lessens I may be able to pull him to me once more."

The Captain nodded. "I pray that you do."

 **※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※**

"Here it is!" Sean cried triumphantly as he re-entered the Great Hall brandishing his book in one hand and a large basket in the other. "The Great Ghost Gregg!"

"As if the Captain's ego needs any more stoking!" Carolyn laughed, taking the book and leafing through the pages.

"Oh, but he's earned it," Sean assured her. "A rare miracle of a man, and a ghost. Besides," he added, sitting down next to her, "he must be since he's won your heart." Carolyn looked at him sharply and Sean waved it away. "It's not so much what ya say as what ya don't. When ya wrote to me the only time life filled your words was when ya were speakin' of a dead man. Only love makes a woman like that."

"Sean, don't be ridiculous. I wrote about the children and Martha before she died…"

"Oh aye," he grinned, raising an eyebrow, "but it was your stories about the Captain that leapt from the page."

"Well I so rarely get the chance to talk about him. Apart from my family and Claymore Gregg no one really knows about him. It was nice to be able to tell you stories and I knew you were writing this book. I thought you could use the material."

"Oh, I did, I did!" he assured her. "You'll find many a story in here," he tapped the book, "that ya told me." On her frown he chuckled. "Not a problem, me darlin'. I did as ya asked and made sure none could identify the location or the living people involved." He tapped the tip of her nose. "Us writers need our peace and quiet."

"Hmm. Not much of that around here for you."

"Ach," he dismissed her comment with a wave of his hand. "He throws his temper tantrums but most of the time he leaves me alone."

Deciding to change the subject for fear Callahan was listening in, Carolyn pointed to the basket. "What's that?"

"It's a beautiful day and since you don't want to wander this cold castle I thought we might picnic outside?" He gave her his most charming smile. "If you've a mind to, that is?"

"I'd love to!"

"No blarney, Mrs Muir?"

She smiled as his words recalled their first dinner date. "No kidding, Mr Callahan."

With that he leapt to his feet and offered her his arm, the picnic basket held firmly in his other hand and led her through the Great Hall and out of a back door that led into the castle grounds – a part of the ancient building she had not seen yet.

She gazed at the undulating grass dotted with sections of broken stone wall and pointed. "Is that the old castle?"

"Aye, what's left of it, but you don't want to see a load of old stones. Come on!" He almost ran, her hand clasped in his and led her beyond those ruins, past a summer house that backed onto a thick hedge and out into a landscaped garden.

"Oh, Sean! It's beautiful!"

He smiled. "Almost as beautiful as you." He led her to a section of the lawn positioned between a fountain and some flowerbeds and set the basket down. Opening the top he pulled out a tartan rug that he quickly flicked out and laid across the grass. Cooked meat, salad, sandwiches, drinks and a wealth of other nibbles were quickly extracted and placed within easy reach. Carolyn shook her head in astonishment.

"How on earth did you get all this ready in so short a time?"

He had the courtesy to look a little embarrassed. "Well, as soon as you said you'd be comin' over today I made a few calls. Wish I could say I made this meself, but I'm not that good a cook."

"Me neither," she admitted, accepting his hand as she lowered herself to the blanket. "Maybe it's something to do with us being more focussed on the typewriter than the cooking pot."

"A writer's lot, to be sure," he agreed and seated himself, filling a glass with a sparkling, chilled elderflower cordial. As he offered it to her he smiled. "Non-alcoholic I promise ya."

She took a sip. "And very refreshing. So," she continued, carefully nursing her drink as he portioned some food on a plate and placed it in front of her, "will Callahan be joining us?"

He frowned. "No. It's why I came out here. This is all new, relatively speaking ya understand. The previous owner had this put in around 1919, just before he died. Callahan doesn't visit here. It's outside his reach."

"Are you sure?" she asked and Sean picked up on her tone.

"As much as I can be. I've come here sometimes when he's driven me balmy and railed at him in ways that'd get me a thunderstorm inside the grounds. Not so much as a wisp of sharp air follows me. Why?"

"Sean, there are things you need to know about Callahan. He is not what he appears to be."

He raised his hand. "He's not me great-great-great-grandfather, ya mean? I know that. Found out quite a bit while I was diggin' around for me book. His access to the new castle seems to be dependent on the extent of the old castle's grounds. That's why he won't be joinin' us out here."

"What else did you find out?" she asked carefully.

He sighed. "Enough to know I should make the most of this temporary respite he's granted me. If I leave the grounds entirely I'll be dead in a week. It's why me food is brought in… as well as the fact that barring that grilled steak I served ya back in Schooner Bay I can't cook for toffee."

"That was nice."

"Once a week, it is, perhaps. Not for breakfast, lunch and dinner every day!"

She nodded her understanding, tapping her leg thoughtfully. Finally she drew a breath, fully prepared to fill him in on all the details she had learned about the castle, but he raised his hand and shook his head firmly.

"I think, Carolyn, you'd better not to tell me too much. I get the impression ya know a lot more that ya lettin' on, and if ya tell me then Callahan will know as soon as I go back into the castle. Might be better for ya if we avoid that."

"Sean?"

"Me time is over and gone, I know that. I've been granted this and I'm grateful. Once we finish here ya would be well advised to go out through the gardens instead of back through the castle. I, um, took the liberty of packin' ya bag and puttin' it in the summer house so ya could collect it before ya left." He sighed and put down his glass. "Yesterday, after Callahan let me be I had, shall we say, an epiphany. I'd always thought him noisy and difficult, but he's more than that. Much more. When he's inside me I can do nothin' and the anger and thoughts runnin' through me head are not me own, but sometimes I remember them. Whether it's because it was you or because I'm nearin' the end, I remembered everything from yesterday. He scared the livin' daylights out of me. I know what he's really like, now, and I have to finish this."

"Sean, you don't…" she began but he quickly interrupted.

"Sure, it's a lovely day and I just want to enjoy this picnic with a beautiful woman. This," and he indicated the picnic, the gardens and her, "right here. This is all me favourite things in one place. Let's enjoy this _last_ meal together." The look he gave her and the subtle emphasis on the word 'last' made her catch her breath. Before she had a chance to say anything he gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "And while Callahan cannot join us out here, he can watch from the battlements."

She nodded slightly and took a sip from her glass, swallowing thickly to keep the tears at bay. His warning was clear.

"So, tell me tall tales of Gull Cottage. I'm sure himself has been doin' far more than ya told me in ya letters."

"You have no idea!"

"No, I don't," he replied cheerfully, "that's why I'm askin'! Let's hear the latest. Has he thrown Claymore into the sea yet?"

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Carolyn regaling Sean with the most outrageous tales she could recall of Captain's Gregg's exploits. Sean was the perfect audience, laughing uproariously as she entertained him with accounts of sneaky asides behind society ladies, practical jokes on unsuspecting visitors and the endless confrontations between the Captain and his 'nephew' Claymore.

Up on the battlements Callahan watched and frowned. He couldn't hear what they were saying and for a while it looked rather serious, but then they were laughing and smiling and he decided Sean had seen sense and his secret remained intact. Clearly, though, it was time for a new owner of the castle. In the past, once the owner had realised the true nature of the castle's ghost they had met fatal accidents shortly thereafter. Clearly that time had come again. A pity, the ghost mused, as he'd grown used to Sean's unflappable company, but now he knew the truth there'd be no way Callahan could control him. Once he had served his purpose and Carolyn joined the others on whose lost years he feasted, it was time to put an end to Sean Callahan.


	4. Chapter 4

Rowena floated into the narrow room and the Captain looked up. "Well?"

"There is a noisy crowd coming from the North. Could ye friends be arrivin' a wee bit early, Captain?"

He considered. "Apparently such parties take time to set up. I can only hope Sean doesn't try to shoo them off his land before we close our trap."

"He is presently in the gardens with ya lady, so 'twill be a while afore he notices."

The Captain growled and Rowena smiled. "Have no fear, Captain. For all his roguish nature, Sean knows Carolyn is not for him. Her letters made that clear even if they did not say it in so many words."

"Hmm, I'd still like to know what they are talking about," he grumbled.

"Ye cannae go out there. Callahan watches from the battlements. He would see ye and all would be lost."

"Blast!" He paced the room, his fists clenching by his sides. "Forgive me," he said at last, "Jealousy is a feeling I did not surrender with my body."

"Sean is dying, and no threat to ye. Even if ye were not haunting the lady, he knows he cannot give her a life. He cares for her. He would not condemn her to so much pain."

"Yes," he admitted at last. "I saw that when I first arrived. That he still walks is nothing short of miraculous."

"Nay, 'tis Callahan," Rowena corrected him. "He grants reprieve so Sean may serve him, but he takes it back easily enough once he has what he wants or if Sean tries to leave the grounds. For now he is hale and hearty, but by tomorrow that will be gone."

The Captain shook his head. "Not if our plan works. Perhaps we can save Sean as well as all of you."

Rowena smiled. "Please do not think me a monster, Captain Gregg, but I long for the day when Sean passes over. Not because I hate him," she added quickly before the Captain got a negative impression of her, "but because I love him."

The Captain stared at her. "You love him?" he repeated, as though saying the words himself would somehow make things clearer to him.

She gave a musical chuckle. "Aye. He does not even know I exist, but over the years I have watched him and kept him company. He is a charmer and maybe a bit of a scoundrel, but deep inside he is a good man and a lonely one. Women come and go but none are what he seeks. I don't generally speak of it, 'though Kat knows me feelin's. I think, perhaps, ye might be the only soul who might truly understand."

He nodded. "I do, madam, though I am far more fortunate. At least Carolyn talks to me. To see her every day and not be able to share even that much would be unbearable."

"Aye. So ye see me problem, Captain. I love him and do not wish him harm, but I admit to bein' selfish. I want him to see me at last and I hope, once he does, he might like what he sees?"

Captain Gregg took in her appearance. The body of a dancer, oval face with high cheekbones, jet black hair and the most stunning blue, almost violet eyes. She also had demonstrated strength of character, great courage and quick wit as well. Did she not realise what a rare beauty she was? If he still had a wandering eye he would have worked his charms on her the second he saw her.

"Madam, I cannot speak for Sean, but I once said he shared my taste in women. Were I not already spoken for I can assure you I would not allow you to pass me by without taking the time to get to know you better. I have no doubt in my mind that the instant Sean sees you, whether after all this is over and every spirit can be seen if they wish it, or because he has passed on, he will scoop you up and carry you away with him. He'd be a fool not to."

She smiled. "Thank ye, Captain. I hope ye're right."

"Oh, I know I am."

 **※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※**

The train of buses, cars, transit vans, motorbikes and a couple of very large lorries slowly wound their way through the narrow roads to the castle, Seamus and Katherine leading the way. It had taken less effort than they had thought to persuade the other young people of the town to join them, and even some of the older ones. The idea that the castle's long shadow could finally be lifted and the hope they might see ghosts had galvanised them, not to mention the opportunity to enjoy a loud music festival without any fear of Garda interference.

"Best of all possible worlds," one had commented. "A party with music as loud as we like and special effects we don't have to pay for. Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Seamus had pointed out there could be risks but that seemed merely to encourage them more, the men in particular being eager to show their courage in front of their partners. The women were more circumspect, but the thought of so many of their gender trapped by an ancient misogynist had led to a fury that made even the men wary.

"Between you and me," Seamus said as he and Katherine negotiated the twists and turns in their old VW van, "I think Callahan should fear the women in this party more than the men!"

"O' course he should," she replied, a grim smile on her face. "Hell hath no fury…"

"Ah, isn't that the truth of it?" he agreed. "I hope I don't ever incur your wrath, Kathy."

"I'm sure there'll be times," she assured him, squeezing his hand on the steering wheel, "but I'll give you plenty of opportunity to make it up to me."

When they drew nearer to the castle Callahan saw them and frowned. While he couldn't see the individuals and wouldn't recognise them anyway, their aura was distinctive. He knew they'd come from the town but he couldn't understand why they were coming here when he'd worked so hard to encourage fear of the place in their very souls. Summoning all his strength he called up a storm to drive them away.

Seamus quickly flicked on the windscreen wipers, setting them to high speed. "Just as the Captain warned us," he said. "Callahan must know we're coming."

"Good thing we brought the sound stages," Katherine agreed, jerking her thumb in the direction of the lorries. "With their covers and protected power systems a little rain won't hurt us. It's not like we shrink in the wash!"

"A little?!" Seamus crouched down, trying to see through the driving rain. "It's a monsoon out there!"

"Then he's expending his power, just as the Captain said. The first part of his plan is working out exactly as he wanted."

Behind them drivers whooped and hollered, cheering their first 'ghostly' evidence. Horns blasted from every vehicle, the sound carrying all the way to the battlements. In a fury, Callahan brought down thunder and lightning, some strikes barely missing the vehicles and drawing sparks from the trees that lined the roadway.

"Well, at least they won't have to cut back the hedges this year," Katherine remarked mildly as another tree burst into flame.

Seamus shook his head. "You're an amazin' woman, d'you know that?"

"Of course I do," she smiled.

"What the devil?" Callahan fumed. While he could summon the storm he couldn't force the lightning to bypass taller trees to strike the vehicles directly. Even when one did, hitting a truck, the rubber tyres preserved the occupants who swerved briefly before carrying on and Callahan cursed again.

 **※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※**

"'Tis starting," a breathless Sarah cried as she tore into the room, a few others appearing seconds later. "Callahan has conjured a storm but the carriages seem to be passing through unharmed, for now at least."

"Yes, well that will change once they get to the open ground near the castle. They'll be sitting ducks."

Sarah shook her head. "Better than that, the spirits of the men folk are beginning to stir! Callahan is so focussed on the intruders he is losing his power over them!"

"Excellent!" the Captain cried, clapping his hands together. "Katriona has a gentleman waiting for her and I am eager to meet my namesake."

Shortly after that Katriona appeared with a young man whose thick arms and broad chest showed him to be a warrior. Shrewdly he took in the Captain who bowed to him, then he laughed and clapped Daniel on the shoulder.

"So ye're the man I have to thank for me freedom! 'Tis good to meet ye! Daniel O'Grady at ye service!"

"Captain Daniel Gregg at yours, sir," he replied. "I am honoured to meet you."

"Ach, the honour's mine, Danny boy! Ya gave me back ma lady," and here he hugged Katriona to his side, "and I can never repay ye for that."

Ignoring the familiar in favour of focussing on the plan, the Captain merely nodded. "Has Katriona explained our intentions?"

"A wee bit," he nodded, "though I look forward to hearin' the rest of it. Sounds like an adventure!" He jerked his thumb behind him. "The lads and lasses outside are already makin' enough noise to wake the dead and they're not even here yet. Looks like it will be a grand gebéorscipe!"

When the Captain frowned, Rowena supplied, "He means a revelry."

"Ahh." The man's enthusiasm was almost exhausting and the Captain didn't wonder that he was the first male spirit to be freed. He must have required quite a bit of Callahan's spectral powers to keep him in check. "Indeed, but we need to make the most of it." He outlined the rest of his plan to the eager soldier who nodded at the appropriate points. When the Captain finished he eyed him.

"Ye've not told us all of it," he said pointedly. "Who will finish the job on that beast Callahan?"

"I will," the Captain said, firmly.

O'Grady shook his head. "Ye've no the power, Captain. Even I struggled against him, and while you've some brawn to ye, ye've no got ma strength."

"Exactly. It is not strength required here, but brains. No offence to your good self, but I have fought in many battles that required tactical superiority rather than brute strength, and on my travels to the east I learned fighting techniques you could not know. Provided Callahan is sufficiently distracted I believe I can lead him enough of a merry dance that he won't know what hit him when the time comes."

O'Grady shook his head. "Ye'll need more than that, Captain. Remember, I fought him before and he had less experience to draw on. Ye know he'll kill Sean to give himself the edge he needs to finish ye."

"I was hoping to keep all the living beyond his sphere of influence. Mrs Muir has Sean outside in the gardens."

"She did," Katriona interrupted, "but the weather change will surely have them hurrying back."

"Not necessarily," the Captain smiled.

 **※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※**

"That came up quick!" Sean cried as the thunder began. He quickly scooped up the picnic with Carolyn's help but as he ran for the castle she tugged on his arm, forcing him to stop.

"No, Sean. You cannot go back inside!"

"Are you out of your mind, woman?" he cried over the flashes and roars. "It's raining cats and dogs out here. We'll drown if we stay outside!"

"Trust me. If you go inside Callahan will win. We have to stay out here, even if we end up swimming the roads!" She tugged him up to the fence and then towards the summer house. While without windows and so still exposed, it kept them protected from the worst of the rain, the high hedge behind it adding further shelter. "We'll wait it out here," she said, shaking her arms and wringing out her hair.

Sean wiped a hand across his face and looked at her. "What's going on? You knew this was going to happen. Is there a ghostly weather service of which I'm unaware?"

"In a manner of speaking," she allowed. She tapped the bench beside her. "Sit down. I doubt even Callahan can hear over this racket and I'd say he's a bit distracted for the moment so I can explain."

He shook his head. "I told ya, once I go back in he'll know everythin' I know. If ya have a plan ya don't want him to know it'd be best to keep me in the dark."

"By that time Callahan will be gone forever, so what you know will make no difference. Come on, sit." When he still hesitated, she gave him a pleading look. "Please?"

He sat beside her and then looked between the faux Greek columns supporting the roof to the battlements where he could see Callahan ranting and raving like a madman. "He's not happy," he commented drily.

"I should think not," she replied. "But then, that was the idea."

A bolt of lightning struck a tree not far away, the light temporarily blinding them. Carolyn jumped but otherwise remained calm.

"Ya are a remarkable woman," Sean said, staring at her in awe. "Are ya not scared at all?"

"Honestly? I'm terrified, but I know so long as we stay out here we'll be safe. It's not me I'm scared for."

"Then who? I know it can't be the Great Ghost Callahan."

"Hardly," she agreed. "But he's not the only ghost in residence at the moment." With that, she told Sean the true story of his castle.

 **※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※**

The ghosts, male and female, were all gathered together, celebrating reunions and enjoying their freedom. Captain Gregg called for their attention, but their joyful clamour was so loud they didn't hear him. Finally he drew himself up to his full height and roared.

" **Enough!** " As silence fell he continued, "I know you are all delighted to be free, but if we don't finish this now you will find yourselves imprisoned once again before you can say Leprechaun. Now, we need to get Callahan out by the ruins of the original castle. He will be easier to lay to rest there. The young people outside will keep up the racket until they're told to stop, so that should keep him distracted, but we need to move him. I believe if the men show themselves he will chase after you, trying to trap you once more. As soon as he looks close, you ladies need to put him off balance again while the men move on, as we discussed, but do not put yourselves at risk. Take the mosquito approach. Annoy, but then fly away and stay out of his reach. Are you all ready?"

The natural aura of command around the Captain led to several saluting as they said, "Aye, aye, sir!" and went their separate ways. Rowena paused, considering him as the others left.

"Captain, how will ye lay Callahan to rest? He is connected to Sean, no the castle. Getting him out there will make no difference so long as that connection remains."

The Captain lowered his head and nodded. "You see through me, madam. To be frank with you, I have merely an idea, or perhaps it is an instinct that if we are to defeat him the only place to do it will be near the old castle. Perhaps he still has a link, buried deep within. Under pressure it should reveal itself and once it does I hope to be able to call upon enough power to force him into it."

"Captain, O'Grady when he was alive had not that power, and you are a spirit and far from home."

"True, madam, but I have one source of the greatest power right here. Mrs Muir will be at risk if I do not succeed, therefore I have no choice. Based on Callahan's past behaviour I know what he will try to do if I fail and that I could not bear. I hunted for her all my life and for a hundred years after that until I finally found her. I cannot lose her again."

Rowena cocked her head, considering him. "Ye're risking everything for us, yet ye hardly know us. Why?"

He smiled, "Fair lady, when a man of honour sees a lady in distress, he must act."

"Even if ye risk Mrs Muir in the doing of it?"

He frowned, darkly. "She will not be at risk, so long as she stays beyond Callahan's reach and keeps that poor swab Sean away as well."

"But Sean is the key. So long as he lives, Callahan will draw on his life, however little is left of it, to fight ye."

"Aye," the Captain admitted, "but as much as I hate the fact the man tried to court my lady, he does not deserve to die for it. I will find a way." Still troubled Rowena gave him a half smile and vanished. The Captain gazed around the walls of the room, alighting at last on Katriona's remains. "I hope," he muttered.

 **※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※**

"Crank the sound up to eleven, Mikey," shouted Katherine over the storm battering the roof of the truck. "We need to be heard in Donegal!"

"You got it!" Mikey grinned as the band took their positions. A few seconds later ' _Flogging Molly_ ' bellowed from the speakers. Inside the castle and out in the summer house both the living and the dead covered their ears.

 **※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※**

"What in the world is that?!" Sean cried, leaping from his seat.

"It's the people I told you about. They're doing just what the Captain asked them to do, making a racket."

"A racket? They could hear that in Dublin!"

"That's the idea," She yelled back, her fingers in her ears. "We just have to wait it out!"

"For how long?" he shouted, taking his seat once more.

"However long it takes to get Callahan to the old ruins." She pointed towards the bits of stone wall they had passed on their way out. 'Though not more than a shadow in the pouring rain, Sean also looked towards them wondering what would happen.

 **※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※**

The Captain drew himself up and squared his shoulders. Then he looked heavenwards. "If I do not succeed, I hope you will spare me the horror others have borne here. Scatter me to the winds but do not allow me to become trapped out of sight of the sea. I beg of you, if I have earned any credit in the hereafter, use it to watch over Carolyn and the children for me and hold them in your care. They are everything to me. If my end can free the other spirits here and keep her safe then I give it gladly." He paused and then added, "And if you can provide any assistance it would be most welcome." Head held high he stepped through the wall and into the main castle.

Behind him and unseen Rowena reappeared. His words had torn her heart, but so long as Callahan had Sean, whether the living man knew it or not, the Captain could not win. Perhaps if Sean were far enough away it would give the Captain the edge? It was worth a shot, and with that she went to the battlements.

 **※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※**

Callahan had already been drawn down into the castle proper and while the rain still poured the worst of the weather was abating as Callahan had to focus more and more on the freed spirits who, she knew, were taunting him. As the rain slowly cleared Rowena saw Sean and Mrs Muir in the summer house. Up until now she had not been able to leave the castle, but now she willed herself with all her might and reappeared in front of the couple. Sean gasped and stared at her while Carolyn merely nodded and smiled, waving a friendly hello before covering her ears again.

"I see why he likes ya," Rowena said, grinning in return.

"What?!" Carolyn yelled. She'd seen Rowena's lips move, but the sound from the band was still too loud to hear anything.

Rowena focussed and projected her thoughts directly to Carolyn. "I said, I see why he likes ya," she repeated.

"My name's Carolyn Muir," came the shouted response. "Who are you?"

"Rowena Mac Brádaigh," she replied, "But Rowena will do."

"Carolyn," Mrs Muir replied, pointing to herself. "How's it going?"

As Carolyn finished speaking the band paused between tunes and peace descended briefly. Rowena stepped forward, standing directly in front of Sean who slowly lowered his hands.

"What a beautiful woman!" he said, taking in Rowena's appearance. "Ya take me breath away. Why have ya not shown yourself to me before?" When Rowena merely raised an eyebrow he quickly sought to cover himself. "Callahan, of course! I'm sorry. If I'd know what he was doing to ya all I would have tried to stop him."

"Ye would have failed," Rowena assured him. "Did Carolyn not tell ye the fate of the previous owners?"

"Aye, she did. I'd have still tried, though. Surely you're an angel descended from heaven."

Carolyn shook her head, chuckling. "Sean, I doubt Rowena'll succumb to your charms."

"No, but he can try," Rowena replied, flattered, "as much as he cares to."

Carolyn cleared her throat. "Um, the battle?"

"It continues to be fought," the spirit replied, still taking in Sean's admiring looks. "They should be out by the old castle soon, and that is why I came here. Ya must leave."

"Why?" both Carolyn and Sean asked simultaneously.

"Callahan draws his strength from Sean. So long as he remains here the Captain cannae win."

"My strength?" Sean replied, putting his hand against his chest. "I've hardly any. What I do have Callahan gave me."

"He only gives you what he took to begin with. Ye've been supporting him for years. Soon they will be out here and the Captain will fight the last battle. Callahan will suck the life from ye until there's nothin' left but a husk."

"And if I leave that will stop him?"

Rowena looked away for a moment and then nodded. "I believe so," she said at last.

Carolyn narrowed her eyes. "But you don't know that, do you?"

"The menfolk gain more freedom when Sean is on his tours." When Carolyn gave her a hard look she had the grace to lower her head. "When he is across the sea."

"Well we can't hop a flight in the next thirty minutes!" Carolyn cried leaping to her feet. "That means the Captain will end up enslaved to that monster!" She headed out of the summer house but Rowena quickly shifted in front of her, raising her hand.

"Nay, ye cannot go to him. If ye do, Callahan will take ye too and that would destroy the Captain just as surely. I heard his prayer. Above all else he wants ye safe."

The band struck up again with ' _Marie's Wedding_ '. Carolyn covered her ears and shook her head.

"He can't! He said he had a plan!"

"He hopes to wear Callahan down and that the old castle will then reveal its connection to him, but so long as he draws from Sean it will not."

"So he's doing this, even though he knows he can't win?!"

Behind her, Sean was staring at the floor, aghast at what he had learned. Slowly he turned his hands in front of him, clenching them into fists. "He's been stealing my life all these years?" he muttered to himself.

"He gave his word afore, I think, he truly knew the risk, but he's a man of honour and he'll no stand down."

"Damn his blasted honour! Of course he won't! Doesn't he know if he ends here it'll kill me just as surely as if Callahan broke my neck too?!" She gasped, the tears welling up in her eyes. "Of all the stubborn, stupid, idiotic…!"

"I do not know him as well as ye, but he's no a fool," Rowena insisted.

"Yes, he is. Yes, he **is** , dammit! He is if he thinks I'll leave here knowing he's trapped forever. I couldn't… he must know…" she broke down.

Sean, hearing the tears in Carolyn's voice, stood up and put his arm around her. "There, there, lass. Ya Captain's a smart fella. He'll find a way."

"Didn't you hear her, Sean? Callahan will use you to destroy him." She pulled away, stumbling to the bench and sitting down heavily. "Oh, God. This can't be happening! Please, no!"

Sean turned to Rowena. "Ya say he'll suck the life from me?" She nodded. "I've not felt a thing."

"Ye will soon. Once they're out here…"

At that moment O'Grady and several of the other spirits poured backwards through the castle wall, yelling and waving sticks, swords and other implements. A few seconds after that Callahan appeared. Around his head the female spirits flew, pulling at his hair, tugging on his tartan and trying to trip him up. He flailed at them, every now and then getting hold of one before the men rushed forward to attack, forcing him to stop and deal with them.

Carolyn leapt to her feet and darted from the summer house, her eyes flitting across the throng of spirits, trying to spot Captain Gregg. Sean, too, stared at the events unfolding. One of the male spirits got too close and Callahan seized upon him, reaching inside and somehow tearing a hole. He threw the spirit aside where it hung in the air, its face caught in an 'o' of surprise and pain. Carolyn stumbled, her hands covering her mouth when she saw the fate of the spirit. Behind the fracas she saw Captain Gregg step out of the castle. Minus his jacket he was rolling up the sleeves of his turtle-neck. His face grimly determined he stepped forward as the other spirits drew Callahan into the ruins.

"Oh, Daniel. Please, no. Please don't," Carolyn begged rushing forward as the other spirits surrounded Callahan, opening a gap for the Captain to step through.

"It's time to end this, Callahan!" the Captain roared, loud enough to be heard over the music. "You have murdered and enslaved these people for far too long."

Callahan laughed. "Oh aye? And a slip o' a man like ye thinks he can best me, does he? Look around ye, lad! I've bested far bigger and I always will, whoever ye be."

One of the female spirits few at Callahan and he calmly grabbed her and tore at her before tossing her aside. Like the man he'd tackled earlier, the woman hung suspended in the air, but this time her throat was ripped and her head hung at an angle.

"You cowardly animal!" the Captain yelled, closing on Callahan. "Leave the women alone and face me."

Ignoring him Callahan reached for another spirit. Seeing red the Captain hurled himself at Callahan, knocking him off balance. The freed young female rubbed her throat and backed away as Callahan and the Captain set on each other.


	5. Chapter 5

At first the fight seemed surprisingly evenly matched. Callahan had sheer, brute strength and was prepared to cheat. The Captain, having dealt with seamen on shore leave who were less than gentlemanly when it came to fighting, was not averse to using tricks of his own, but he was also quick witted and faster on his feet, able to duck and weave around his adversary, landing a blow when the opportunity presented itself. Nevertheless, while his blows rocked Callahan they didn't lay him out, and Callahan's blows, when they connected, left the Captain staggering. The music changed again to a fast jig as the Captain shook himself and resumed his stance.

"Ye've no hope," Callahan boasted, swinging wildly.

The Captain ducked and landed a blow of his own. "You're full of hot air, Callahan. Do the world a favour and shove off. You've been around too long. Even ghosts get old and you're well past it."

"Old and wiley, ye wee bairn!" Callahan cried, lashing out and catching the Captain as he sidestepped. It was a glancing blow but it stung, causing him to stumble.

"Daniel!" Carolyn cried.

The Captain looked over. "Carolyn! Get away from here!"

"Ah, now I know ye. Ye must be the 'great' Captain Gregg," Callahan leered. "Ye're far from home, lad. I give ye due, takin' me on in me ahn home, but ye're no match. No shame in pulling out, me boy. I'll let ye go."

"And the others?" the Captain asked, taking the moment to regroup.

"Ach, away with ye! They're mine, and so's ye fair lassy. Be grateful I let ye keep ye head!"

"Then no deal!" the Captain replied, striking out and connecting with Callahan's square jaw. The brute staggered and shook himself. "You will free all these ladies and gentlemen. You've used them enough. As for Mrs Muir, I will not allow you to touch a hair on her head."

"Then she'll be mine once ahm done with ye," Callahan roared and took another swing.

The Captain managed to avoid that one, spinning away and landing a blow on Callahan's back where his kidneys would have been. Callahan arched backwards and the Captain stomped hard on Callahan's calf muscle before ducking out of the way again. "Not if I have any say in it," the Captain replied. "Mrs Muir will never be yours."

"Oh, so she's yours, is she? All the sweeter when I make her mine. Mebbe I'll keep ye just aware enough to watch when I take her."

"She belongs to no one!" the Captain cried. "She is her own, not chattel to be bartered, and you will not touch her!" He tried to land another blow but Callahan caught his fist and twisted it, forcing him down on his knees.

Callahan laughed. "Ye weak Sassenach. Are ye no man enough to have her?" He pushed harder, forcing the Captain's fist down. "I'll show her what it means to be bedded."

The Captain gave way, then pivoted allowing Callahan's own weight, now unsupported, to drop him down, face first in the mud. "You will not!" He turned to Carolyn. "Dammit, madam, this is not a game. Get away from here as fast as you can. Katriona, get her out of here!"

Behind him Callahan got to his feet and wrapped his massive arms around the Captain's chest, lifting him up to crush him. Katriona vanished and reappeared in front of Carolyn as Rowena did the same, the two spirits blocking her.

"You must awa'," Katriona urged. "He fears for ye and he needs to keep his mind on the fight."

Callahan squeezed and suddenly Captain Gregg found himself gasping. After over a hundred years of having no breath and no body he couldn't understand how the brute was doing it, but somehow it felt as though his ribs were close to snapping. He focussed on reinforcing himself, using whatever power he could to withstand the assault.

"Ha!" cried Callahan, tightening his grip. "There's more to ye than it looks, but I'll finish ye even so."

A cry from behind her caused Carolyn to turn where she saw Sean staggering and then falling to his knees. She rushed to his side as he clutched his chest.

"He's doin' it, Carolyn," Sean gasped, struggling for breath. "He's stealin' the life from me."

"Fight him, Sean! You've got to fight him or we're all lost!" Carolyn begged.

"He's too strong, me darlin'. I'll do what I can but he knows me too well." Face screwed up in pain Sean concentrated on blocking Callahan in his mind. It was all he could think to do but after a few moments Callahan looked up, stunned, and loosed his grip on the Captain.

It was all Captain Gregg needed. Freeing an arm he jerked his elbow backwards, catching Callahan hard in the side. Callahan cried out as the Captain kicked, his heel connecting with the monster's shin. Another bellow from his nemesis and the Captain was back on the ground. He quickly rolled away, stood up and brought both fists crashing down on Callahan's back.

"Make him keep it up, madam!" he yelled, raining blows on Callahan.

"Come on, Sean! Whatever it is you're doing it's working. Just keep doing it!" Carolyn cried, her attention torn between the Captain and Sean.

"Captain!" yelled Katriona. "Look!" She pointed at a stone in the ruins that was starting to glow.

With a cry of triumph Captain Gregg continued piling on the pressure, pushing Callahan closer and closer to the stone. The other spirits surrounded the fighters, preventing Callahan's escape as he realised what was happening and tried to pull away.

"Nay, ye'll no take me. I'll no be trapped in there!" Callahan cried, a note of desperation edging his voice. He parried the Captain's moves and returned some of his own, pushing away from the stone that glowed even brighter and then started to dull.

Carolyn turned to Sean and saw his face pale and lips turning blue. "I'm sorry, me darlin'," he whispered.

She pulled his head onto her lap, stroking the hair from his brow. "You're so close. You can hold on just a few seconds more."

Rowena knelt beside him and placed her hand on his. "Ye're a good man, Sean Callahan, for all ye pretend not to be. I been watchin' ye ever since ye came to the castle. I never found a man when I was alive, but if ye had been alive then I would have stayed with ye to the end of me days. I know ye have this in ye."

"Oh, lady," he smiled through gritted teeth as the sweat beaded on his forehead. "In another time I'd've carried ya away and shown ya the world. You're a rare beauty. I'm only sorry I won't be able to."

"Ye will, Sean. Just a little longer and I promise ye we can go together wherever ye want." She bent and placed her lips to his forehead. "Show me the world, Sean," she whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. He closed his eyes, savouring the faintest ghostly touch. Looking up at her he nodded and screwed up his face, focussing with all his might.

The Captain was down on one knee, one fist in the mud beside him holding him upright. Exhausted and near the end of his power he raised his head, waiting for Callahan's triumphant finale. When the big ghost staggered and fell back Captain Gregg dragged himself to his feet. Unsteady still, he stepped forward, shook himself and prepared for a final assault. The other spirits goaded Callahan, pushing and keeping him off balance as he tumbled towards the stone that now glowed brightly. The Captain closed on him and Callahan lashed out. Surprised, the Captain was caught hard and spun with the force of the blow, landing face first in the mud. He tried to get his legs to cooperate but they'd turned to jelly. He got his elbow under him and rolled onto his back so he could face his attacker.

At that moment Sean drew a final breath and went still. Carolyn shook his lifeless body. "No Sean! You have to hold on!"

Rowena looked up and smiled. "Finish it, Sean. I'll be waiting for ye."

Confused, Carolyn turned to try and see what was happening, but all she saw was the backs of the other spirits closing together. What she heard was the music outside changing to another tune, ' _You'll Never Beat the Irish._ ' Ahead of them, invisible to Carolyn, the spirit of Sean Callahan strode towards the fighters. As the Great Ghost Callahan raised his huge fist to finish the Captain, Sean ducked in front of him.

"Oh no, laddy! You've had your time. Now you're leaving!" As Callahan stared in confusion Sean swung with all his might and connected, sending a shocked Callahan reeling to the stone. As he struck it there was a flash and The Great Ghost Callahan was pulled into it feet first, clawing for any purchase and yelling obscenities as he fought to escape. When he managed to dig his fingers into the earth, Sean shook his head and stomped hard on Callahan's hand, crunching his boot heel into the back of it.

"Ya baby!" he chuckled. "And to think I was scared of ya. Dyin's easy. Livin' without love, now that's the hard one, but then ya should know that b'now. Be off with ya!" A final stomp forced Callahan to release his grip and with a cry he was sucked into the stone and vanished. A blast of energy swept the area and as it faded those spirits who had been Callahan's victims found themselves whole again. Quickly they joined the others to learn what they had missed.

With a satisfied wipe of his hands Sean turned to the Captain and reached down to help him to his feet. "Ya put up one helluva fight, Captain. If I were still able to I'd write a tale that'd leave me readers breathless. As it is, I think ye'll have to relate it to Carolyn." He brushed the Captain down and reached out a hand. "Friends, Captain Gregg?"

Smiling the Captain returned the handshake. "Friends, Mr Callahan. I'm sorry you had to sacrifice yourself."

Sean shook his head as Rowena appeared by his side. "I'm not. Look what I got in return! Ah, but she's a beautiful lass," he commented, gazing lovingly down at Rowena. "And to think, she's probably already seen me in ma bath tub!"

Rowena blushed as the Captain blustered. "Sir! You impugn the lady!"

"Nay, Captain. Hold ye're ire. He's not entirely wrong."

Shocked, the Captain could only sputter, "Madam!"

"It was a long time alone, Captain. Would ye deny a lady her few pleasures? Besides, I didn't see nearly enough. I hope to remedy that, soon?" she glanced shyly at Sean and the latter grinned.

"Whenever ya need me, Rowena, I'm there."

Captain Gregg shook his head, torn between shock and laughter. Sean reminded him of some of his shipmates and the man had saved him from a fate far worse than death. He owed him. Besides, he was right; Rowena was a stunning beauty. "Provided both are in agreement I see no reason for me to interfere. I think I have had enough fighting for one day." He rolled down his sleeves and stretched his back, turning his neck to get the kinks out of it.

Carolyn appeared through the throng of cheering spirits, tears flowing down her face. The Captain went to her. "Mrs Muir? What's wrong?"

"Sean, he's…"

"Ahh, yes, I know. Have no fear, Sean is quite happy." He gestured behind him so Carolyn could see Sean and Rowena locked in an embrace and kiss that looked as though it would steal their breath if they had any to take.

Carolyn raised an eyebrow. "That was fast!"

"When it is the right lady, any time is too long, and Rowena has waited a long time for him. Whether he would have waited so long, on the other hand…"

Sean and Rowena parted, the former holding his lady's hand tightly in his own. "'Had we but world enough and time, this coyness, Lady, were no crime… But ever at my back I hear…'"

"Oh, he's off again!" sighed the Captain, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Sean deflated. "Well not that, ya philistine!"

Shaking his head he was about to point out Sean had edited Andrew Marvell severely when he saw a bright, golden light burning its way through the stone. "Back, all of you! I fear Callahan has found a way out!" Pushing Sean and Rowena behind him he retook his fighting stance ready to attack the second Callahan's head reappeared. "Madam, you must get away from here. I cannot risk you no matter what."

Carolyn remained where she was, transfixed by the light. Instead of a hairy fist, however, the hand that reached out, raising a finger, was small and delicate. The Captain frowned, his stance shifting to one of uncertainty and he looked at Sean and Rowena who both shook their heads. Katriona appeared beside him and laughed, reaching out to help the little man who brushed himself down, turned back to the stone and raised his hands. It crumbled to dust and a light breeze blew the dust away, carrying it above the crowd of spirits and well beyond.

"That'll finish ye, ye thrice damned Divil!" He turned back to the throng and bowed. "Thankee kindly," he said in a small voice. "'Tis good to smell more than the earth again."

"Who… _what_ are you, sir?" the Captain asked, bewildered.

Sean laughed. "Why Captain, have ya never heard of the Little People? Did ya think they were giants?"

Carolyn clapped her hands with joy. "A Leprechaun? Oh, Sean, you told me we might see one."

"Aye, I did, but I didn't think I was tellin' the truth!" he admitted, chagrined. "However, I think I should point out they are known to be cunning and clever. Might be wiser to keep ya distance."

The Leprechaun drew himself up to his full, albeit diminutive, height and gripped the lapels of his red jacket. "If these were other circumstances, laddie, I'd curse ye a river for that. However, given ye just freed me from that stone I'll grant ye a wish instead. Just the one, mind ye."

"How did you get in there in the first place?" Carolyn asked, voicing the question on everyone's lips.

"Callahan," the sprite replied. "Centuries ago he caught me and demanded a wish. I thought he was after me gold so I wasne worried. For the wee people 'tis easy to replace our gold…" Carolyn opened her mouth to ask but he waved her question aside, "but he wanted power. Once we're caught we have to grant the wish, no matter the cost. For the power he wanted he needed more than just souls, he needed me. He's been drawing on me fer centuries to do his dirty work and I couldna stop him. That," and here he pointed to the gap where the huge stone had rested, "was the foundation stone to his castle, so 'twas his tie and my prison. I will need a long rest once this is over. Still, ye've earned yer blessing. Just promise me," he added, raising a finger, "that ye don't want the same as that beast. I could nay bear another ten centuries or more trapped in a rock."

Sean chuckled and shook his head. "No, but in fairness I don't deserve the wish. The Captain did all the hard work. I just stepped in at the end and finished the job. I've all I want. If I had me life back I wouldn't have Rowena, and I've never been happier." He squeezed said lady to his side and she reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

The Leprechaun stared. "Ye're givin' away a Leprechaun's wish? Are ye mad? I could wish ye both to life and ye could live out ye days together in luxury!"

"No thanks," Sean replied. "I've been writing about ghosts for years. Now I am one, I want to savour it. Perhaps the Captain could give me lessons on haunting?" He turned to the Captain who was standing by Carolyn, hands by his side, fingers twitching as they always did near her, as though he wanted to touch and had to work hard to stop himself from being endlessly disappointed. Sean cocked his head to the side as he considered them. "On the other hand… Give me a moment, would ya?"

Frowning, the Leprechaun folded his arms. "I'm counting," he huffed.

Moving quickly to take Captain Gregg aside he whispered to him urgently. The Captain gestured with equal passion, clearly turning down the offer. Sean pressed his case and Carolyn watched, confused as the Captain finally bowed his head, took Sean's hand and shook it firmly. Then, with a glance at her, he vanished.

"Captain?" she cried, rushing to where he'd been standing. "Captain, where did you go? Sean, is he all right?"

"He will be," Sean replied enigmatically before walking over and kneeling in front of the Leprechaun. He whispered in the creature's ear and the Leprechaun nodded.

"Are ye sure, now? Are ye all in agreement?" He looked at Sean and Rowena and then at Carolyn.

"In agreement with what? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Aye, she agrees," Sean assured him.

"Sean, what do you think you're doing?! I have a mind of my own, blast it! Tell me what I'm agreeing to!"

Quickly he stepped over to her and went to place his hands on her shoulders, forgetting for a moment that he no longer had that power. As they passed through her he pulled back, embarrassed. "Carolyn, ya remember I once told ya I'd not a sincere bone in me body?"

"Yes! That's what's worrying me!"

"Turns out I have. Probably more, but I trust Rowena to find the rest of them. Right now there's a body over there that looks the spit of your Captain and it's unoccupied. Thanks to our friend back there it's in the prime of physical health, if a wee bit exhausted at the moment. No cancer, no bruises or bumps and, if I do say so meself, I did look after it…. Ahh, more or less. Let's just say it's been put through all its paces and come out a prize winner. Now, wouldn't ya like to have the Captain able to hold ya as I can now hold Rowena, without the need for dyin'?"

Carolyn shook her head. "Oh, Sean, it's a wonderful thought, but Callahan took you back to how you were when we first met. Look at me!" and she indicated her greying hair and lined face. "I had to go the long way 'round. It wouldn't be fair on either of us. If the Captain wants what you offer I'll certainly not stand in his way, but I can't ask him to stay with an old woman, not when he looks like that! I wouldn't have the energy to keep up with him, or fight off the women who'll be throwing themselves at his feet."

"Trust me, Carolyn. Love finds a way." He indicated the various couples among the spirits who were standing, arms around each other or, as in the case of Katriona and Daniel O'Grady, engaging in a searing kiss.

Mrs Muir looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Yes, well that's in the spirit world, and you're all more or less the same age, at least by appearance. It doesn't work that way with the living as you well know, and besides, given our age difference he'd outlive me by at least a decade. What am I supposed to do then? Haunt Gull Cottage until his time comes?"

"Lady," the Leprechaun interrupted. "I understand ye have concerns," and here his voice rose to a shout, "but would ye stop complainin' woman!" He tugged his jacket back down and calmed himself before muttering, "Life was so much simpler before Michael O'Flaherty granted a wish to that Amazon. What was her name? Pankhurst or something?"

Carolyn gawped and opened her mouth to remonstrate with him when she caught him winking at Sean who laughed quietly, covering his mouth. When she turned her glare on him, Sean schooled his features and raised an eyebrow, a grin still twitching on his lips.

"Just wait and see, Mrs Muir," the Leprechaun insisted. "Ye do the Captain and me a disservice." He waved a hand and smiled at her. "And now me work is done. Sean, Rowena, Katriona, Daniel and the rest of ye, enjoy yeselves. I'm goin' to give those musicians a bit of a boost before I leave. I think we need a change of tone." He gave a slight bow and noticed the mud beneath his feet.

"This won't do at all," he muttered and waved a hand. The grounds dried instantly. Satisfied, he vanished.

Carolyn was still staring at the space where the Leprechaun had been when she felt two hands on her shoulders. A shudder passed through her and there was a murmur of appreciation from the other spirits as she turned and looked up into a familiar and handsome face.

"Sean?" she asked, her eyes flicking between the spirit beside her and the physical body in front of her.

Instead of Sean's light Irish lilt, the Captain's English baritone emerged. "Not very likely," he smiled. The music changed to a much slower and more romantic tune, ' _Will Ye Go Lassie_ '. "Will you dance with me?"

"Oh Captain, I'd love to, but you don't want to be with me. Not now." She lowered her head and he gently gripped her chin and raised her face so he could look into her eyes.

"All I see is a beautiful woman, the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with and whatever lies beyond."

She chuckled, but there was a tearful catch in her laughter. "Haunting Gull Cottage again?"

"If needs be, but I rather have the feeling that will not be our fate this time. After all, once I have made you my wife there will be no unfinished business… If you'll accept me?"

"Captain…" He frowned and she changed tack. "Daniel, it's sweet of you to ask, really it is, but you can't tie yourself to an old codger like me. I have no hold over you and I wouldn't ask you to settle for second best." Some of the female spirits giggled and Carolyn shot a look at them. What was so funny?

"Second best, madam?!" he cried, the old Captain's wrath re-emerging. "I have never settled for second best in my life and I have no intention of doing so now! Now, if you have finished with your inanities I ask that you consider my proposal for more than a scant few seconds before dismissing it so high-handedly. Besides," he added in a quieter tone, drawing her into his arms and swaying with the music, "I won't take no for an answer, and you know how persuasive I can be."

"Daniel…"

"Shh. Just dance with me. I've waited so long to hold you. Would you deny me my dream?"

She acquiesced and allowed him to draw her close, far closer than was normal for him, and a few wolf-whistles echoed around the area. He growled good-naturedly at the spirits who grinned in return, giving him their period equivalents of a thumbs-up before turning to their own partners. With bows and curtsies the couples joined in, executing their own variations of dance on the tune.

Carolyn pressed her cheek against Daniel's chest, listening to the steady thump of his heart and marvelled at what had happened. He would leave her, she felt sure, but it was lovely while it lasted. Sean and Rowena danced closer to them.

"Ya do realise you now own the castle?" Sean asked.

The Captain, his chin resting on Carolyn's head, raised his eyebrows. "I hadn't thought of that," he admitted. "Was there anything in particular you wanted done with it? I'm perfectly happy with Gull Cottage and have no desire to move." He looked down. "What about you, Carolyn? Do you want to live in a castle?"

Her face was half frown, half disbelieving laugh. "No. Thank you, Sean. It's a kind offer but it wouldn't suit me. I like to be able to see the sea."

"That old sea dog got into ya blood, I see. Fair enough. In that case I suggest ya sell it and take the proceeds to finance ya life back in Gull Cottage. It's all paid for and I know An Taisce have been wantin' to get their hands on it for years." At Carolyn's confused look he clarified. "The National Trust for Ireland. It's a charity, so you wouldn't get as much as if ya sold it privately, but I think it's time the old place opened its doors again." He listened as the song changed again to ' _A Song for Ireland_ ' and grinned. "Maybe you could ask the grounds be open to traditional music festivals at least once a year? I may well make this place ma base and it'd be nice to have a party from time to time. In any case, I think those youngsters out there deserve it."

"I agree. It's the least we can do. Which reminds me, hadn't we better introduce ourselves?" She waved a hand, encompassing the spirits that milled around them. "I think they've earned the chance to see what they worked for, don't you?"

The Captain nodded and winked at Sean. "Absolutely. Come, m'dear, I want to show you off!"

"Me? What did I do?"

"You'll see," he replied and, with his arm around her waist, he led her into the castle, across the Great Hall and out through the wicket gate where a crowd of young people were dancing. As they emerged the ones who saw them first stopped their dance and bit by bit the grounds went still. When the musicians saw their crowd were waiting they stopped playing and beckoned Carolyn and Daniel onto the stage. The lead singer pointed to the microphone and the Captain glared at him.

"Belay that! I've shouted orders from bow to stern in a force 9 gale. I can certainly be heard without the aid of your new-fangled contraptions!"

"Captain," Carolyn warned under her breath. "You're supposed to be Sean!"

"Hmm, perhaps you have a point." He shifted into Sean's Irish accent but with a force gained from years of being heard over the loudest squalls. "Ya will all be delighted to hear the Great Ghost Callahan will no longer be haunting this castle. He's been banished forever!"

The cheers, whoops and yells were quite as deafening as the music had been at the start of the evening's activities and Carolyn covered her ears, smiling at the crowd as the Captain took a bow.

"Now, if ya would allow us, the spirits of the Castle would like to join you. That is, if you won't turn tail and run for the hills?"

Cries of "Never!" and "Send them out!" filled the air. Behind them the spirits floated through the castle walls, smiling and bowing to the crowd. Bit by bit they found their descendants, every one of whom seemed to have felt compelled to join in with the day's events. For a while the air was filled with introductions, amazement and laughter.

Daniel and Katriona together with Seamus and Katherine rushed up to the stage. "Mr Callahan," cried Katherine, "Mrs Muir! Wow! What happened to you?" The couple stared at Carolyn who was at a loss.

"I… I don't understand."

"You look amazing, Carolyn!" Seamus said, eyeing her with undisguised admiration. The Captain growled and bent down, beckoning Seamus closer.

"Keep your eyes off the lady!" he said firmly, allowing his own voice to be heard.

Seamus stared back at him. "Captain?"

"Aye, lad. And don't you forget it."

"What happened to Mr Callahan?"

The Captain nodded to Rowena and Sean as they strolled, arms around each other, towards the stage. "He found the love of his life and decided he wanted to move on."

"Now wait a minute…"

Sean laughed. "He's fine, lad. I couldn't wish for a better new owner of me old place. I know he'll put it to good use, so to speak." He winked at the Captain who decided to let that one pass, though his patience with the Irishman was fast wearing thin.

"You're really ok with this, Mr Callahan?"

"OK? Look at the lovely lass I have on me arm. Are ya blind, son? If I'd stayed there I'd be dead. Instead I get a new lease of life and so does he. Everybody wins!"

Seamus looked from one to the other. "And what about you, Captain? If Mr Callahan was dying…"

"It's a long story. One I have no doubt Mrs Muir will one day turn into a best-seller. For now, accept I am fully recovered and I suggest we keep this between ourselves, eh? As far as everyone else is concerned," and he switched to Sean's voice, "I am Sean Callahan, writer and present owner of Callahan Castle…"

"…And I am Captain Daniel Gregg," added Sean, imitating the Captain's clipped consonants, "who just defeated Ghost Callahan and has received his deserved reward in the form of this lovely lady."

"All right," Seamus replied, still not entirely sure about the situation. "But look at you, Mrs Muir! Did ya get some of that miraculous recovery too? I mean, no offence but ya look amazin'!"

"Captain," she muttered under her breath. "What is he talking about?"

Katherine climbed up on the stage and ran to the side, bringing out a small lady's bag. Reaching inside she pulled out a compact and quickly wiped the mirror inside, handing it over. "See fer yerself. You are quite the looker, Carolyn."

Carolyn angled the mirror and stared at the reflection. Her face as it had been over twenty years before stared back at her. "What the…?" She pulled a strand of her blonde hair in front of her face, going cross eyed trying to see it. "How…?"

"When one of the Little People tells you to trust him," the Captain said, his accent flawlessly matching Sean's, "ya really should listen to him."

"One of the Little People?!" Katherine cried. "You actually saw one? I thought they were a myth!"

"Apparently, quite a few myths became reality today," Sean replied in his best Captain's voice, tightening his grip on Rowena. "Including the one that said I was a confirmed bachelor. Rowena, would you care to dance with me? I feel we have a great deal of catching up to do."

"I would dance with ye to the end of the world," Rowena replied, "but there's no music."

"Soon remedy that," Sean replied and flicked his hand at the speakers. They stuttered and crackled for a moment before the distinctive notes of ' _Unchained Melody_ ' wafted through the crowd.

The Captain stood up and took his place beside Carolyn. "M'dear," he said quietly, "if you remain up here staring at yourself, people will wonder."

She lowered the compact and looked up at him. "And how, exactly, do you suggest I explain this back in Schooner Bay? I look nearly the same age as Candy!"

"We can cross that bridge when we come to it," he replied, pulling her into his arms.

"Come to it? We're practically standing in the middle of it. Have you any idea how many beauty treatments and plastic surgeries Mrs Hassenhammer has had? She's spent a fortune. I get one week in Ireland for free and come back looking twenty years younger. She's going to go mental!"

"Then I suggest you tell her the trick is to lick the Blarney Stone, not kiss it, and drink from the Liffey. The combination should be enough to finish her off. She looks half dead these days already."

"Captain…"

"My name is Daniel," he reminded her, "although for the sake of appearance I suppose when we go home I'll have to go by the name of Sean." He shuddered. "The fact is, no one will believe the truth so whatever we say they will have to accept. We can think about it tomorrow. Tonight I just want to dance with you."

When she tried to argue he placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her, keeping her there until she returned it in full measure. He had, however, forgotten they were still up on the stage. As the wolf-whistles and cheers permeated his brain he pulled back to see the living and the dead all watching. At first he was utterly mortified, but when he looked at Carolyn he could see she was laughing through her blushes and he decided if he was Sean Callahan he might as well make the most of it. With a flourish he bowed to the audience, jumped off the stage and reached up to help her down. Once they were on the ground he led her to a space and pulled her into his arms. When the Righteous Brothers ended, the music switched to another slow piece, courtesy of ghost Callahan.

"I see you are getting the hang of things quite quickly," the Captain commented when Rowena and Sean came within talking distance.

"A remote control without batteries!" Sean agreed. "I could get used to this."

Carolyn sniggered against the Captain's chest as he blustered, "I was **never** a remote control, with or without batteries!"

"Will ya miss it? You've had a hundred and twenty years of bein' able to do whatever ya want when ya want."

"There are compensations," the Captain replied, kissing the top of his partner's head. She smiled and snuggled into his chest. The music stalled and then shifted to something unfamiliar and rather too fast for his tastes and he glared at Sean who shook his head.

"Not me. They must have a player up there."

"Hmm. I wonder." The Captain focussed and then twisted his hand. In an instant the music changed to a waltz. Carolyn stared at him. "Apparently, I was granted the best of both worlds. This could be very interesting." He looked at the crowd. While the spirits seemed quite happy with the change in tempo the human element seemed rather lost. "Shall we show them how it's done, m'dear?"

"I'm not really dressed for it, Daniel."

"I am sure that can be remedied." He raised his hand.

"Allow me," Sean said, loud enough for everyone around them to hear. In a quieter voice he added, "Sean Callahan can't change his clothes on a whim. Remember who you're supposed to be!"

The Captain nodded as Sean waved his hand. Carolyn's 19th century gown was breath-taking while the Captain sported his usual dress uniform. When one of the humans asked why a writer was dressed as a naval captain Sean shrugged and replied, "I create what I know." The other spirits, observing the change, decided they could do just as well and within moments the mish-mash of modern trainers, jeans and tops had been replaced with a range of styles from every time period. Shock was quickly replaced with the 'oohs' and 'aahs' of delighted astonishment. In a world of their own, the Captain and Mrs Muir waltzed together across the grounds, the crowd forming around them to watch, mesmerized. When the piece ended the crowd applauded, the Captain bowing formally to his partner as Carolyn curtsied in return. The music shifted again as they quietly negotiated their way through the revellers until they found a quiet space near the castle.

When he was sure no one was watching, the Captain quietly clicked his fingers and a bench appeared. Gratefully, Carolyn sat down arranging her skirts.

"With that power you could become the world's highest paid magician," she commented.

Taking his seat beside her he shook his head. "It actually takes rather more effort than it did before. A useful option that should allow us to forestall the Schooner Bay scuttlebutt with regard to our appearance, but not one I will be using otherwise except in emergencies, I think."

She raised her eyebrows and nodded her satisfaction with his solution, then peered at her seat. "A park bench was an emergency?"

He pulled on his ear, a sure sign he was feeling uncomfortable. "Well, it is when I want to do this." With that he went down on one knee in front of her.

"Daniel!" she cried.

"I asked before and you dismissed me, but that was before you understood the true state of affairs. Now I ask again. Carolyn Muir, you have held my heart from the day I met you. We have had our share of stormy weather and now we are entering uncharted waters, but with you by my side I feel I can face anything life may throw at me. I hope you feel the same. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Could there be any other answer? "Yes," she replied, laughing when he stood up joyfully, paused and then, throwing his 19th century formality to the wind, picked her up and spun her around in his arms. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

Behind them, hidden in the shadows of the castle, a small man nodded to himself and smiled. "About time too!" he muttered. A flick of his hand caused a mass of fireworks to fill the sky announcing the happy news. Then, with a satisfied air, he winked out of sight.

 **※※※**

 **※※※**

END


End file.
